Le Destin
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: Le destin les a fait se rencontrer...les a fait se comprendre...s'entraider...se trouver...THE END! [FIC FINIE]j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue...
1. Chapter 1: Edward Elric

**AUTEUR**: Natanaelle

**série:** fullmetal alchemist

**genre:** romance, violent (façon de parler)

**disclaimer:** pas à moi

**résumé: **Edward est un garçon à problème et Roy un prof qui va essayer de le sortir du gouffre dans lequel il s'est enfoncé

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire totalement différente de la première sauf peut-être pour la narration alors j'espère que ceux qui ont apprécié la première fic aimeront celle-là!

**Chapitre I**

Je m'appelle Edward Elric, j'ai 18 ans, je pourrais être un jeune homme tout à fait normal, qui traîne avec ses amis, qui s'amuse, qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds et une famille modèle mais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis pas un garçon avec qui on a envie de parler, je suis celui dont on préfère éviter le regard et celui qui fait changer de trottoir quiconque passe à côté...

Pourtant je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi, bien au contraire mais ma vie a basculé des ma plus tendre enfance pour ne jamais redevenir normale.

J'étais un petit garçon dont les parents étaient fiers, ma mère me regardait toujours avec le sourire et mon père m'emmenait avec lui faire des balades, j'étais heureux. Mon petit frère alphonse est né un an après moi et j'avais désormais quelqu'un avec qui m'amusait et cela a duré pendant les premières années de nos vies (1) jusqu'à ce que mon père nous quitte un jour, je me souviens encore de son regard quand il a passé la porte, il m'a regardé, m'a souris et m'a dit "au revoir" je ne l'ai jamais revu.

j'ai demandé à maman pourquoi il était parti et tout ce qu'elle a su me répondre c'est que c'était la vie et qu'on ne pouvait rien changé...à partir de ce jour j'ai maudit mon père pour la peine qu'il avait infligé à maman...maman...j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire, je l'ai aidé, je me suis occupé de Al, et elle a finit par sourire de nouveau et comme j'étais très jeune, je n'ai pas su lire dans son coeur et je le regrette...

j'avais 8 ans quand c'est arrivé et Al avait 7 ans, nous trainions souvent avec une amie d'enfance Winry, avec qui nous faisions les quatre cents coups, on s'amusaient bien, j'avais pleins de copains à l'école et c'est arrivé...un soir, Al et moi avons retrouvé maman sur le sol de la maison, inconsciente, nous n'avons rien vu, pas remarqué que derrière son sourire se cachait une maladie qui la rongeait depuis le départ de papa...une raison de plus pour le détester mais Al, lui, prenait toujours sa défense.

Puis maman est morte...la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde m'avait abandonné et c'est à ce moment là que ma vie a changé, la grand mère de Winry nous a pris chez elle et s'est occupé de nous du mieux qu'elle a pu mais je n'ai jamais pu oublié maman et ne l'oublierais jamais...

cependant j'ai continué à être un garçon gentil, souriant, protecteur envers mon frère mais au fond de moi, je me sentais mal comme si ce n'était pas moi et ce malaise m'a poursuivi jusqu'à mes 15 ans et je l'ai rencontré.

Envy, un garçon pas très fréquentable, qui foutait le bordel en cours, qui faisait partir en dépression les profs et qui dérangeait tout le monde...tout le monde sauf moi...il m'intriguait par dessus tout, il avait une force de caractère que je n'avais pas et ça m'a poussé à lui parler un jour...ce jour là, le gentil Edward Elric a disparu pour ne jamais revenir.

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis que haine et violence, avec Envy, nous n'allons jamais en cours seulement pendant les examens qui nous obtenons hauts la main sans jamais faire d'efforts, je détiens le record du plus grand nombre d'heures de colle données à un élève et celui du nombre de professeur ayant demissionné par ma faute et j'en suis fier!

J'en suis fier mais cette fierté est de courte durée quand je croise le regard de mon p'tit frère...Al...malgré ma haine envers tout le monde, il est celui auquel je tiens le plus en ce monde, je l'aime autant que je le déteste car dès que je le vois, il ressemble trop à celui que j'aurais du être et je lui en veux pour ça. Mamie Pinako m'a souvent dit que plus je grandissais et plus je ressemblais à mon père alors j'ai décidé de me différencier de lui un maximum pourtant malgré ma délinquance, j'attire le regard de beaucoup de fille, il faut dire que vous en avez déjà vu beaucoup vous des garçons aux yeux dorées et aux cheveux longs blonds! je les ai laissé pousser uniquement parce que maman les aimait, je les ai en dessous des épaules et les attachent la plupart du temps en tresse, je m'habille tout en noir ce qui fait encore plus ressortir mes yeux et c'est ce côté mauvais garçon qui m'a été utile pour draguer et je n'en ai pas honte.

Malgré mon changement, Al espère que je redevienne celui que j'étais, Winry aussi mais contrairement à Al qui ne m'en parle pas, elle n'hésite pas à me faire la leçon ce qui m'agace au plus haut point et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai envie de lui coller mon point dans la figure et je l'aurais déjà fait si Al n'avait pas été là pour m'en empêcher, je suis faible face à lui et je déteste cette faiblesse, il est celui qui m'empêche de vivre comme j'en ai envie!

Mais en dessous de ma carapace de gros dur, il y a autre chose, de la tristesse, de la solitude, parfois le soir après m'être encore disputé avec Mamie, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et je les entend parler; j'entend Al qui pleure en se demandant si c'est de sa faute si j'ai changé et mamie le rassurer en lui disant que ça va passé, que celui que j'étais est encore quelque part au fond de moi et que je finirai par m'en rendre compte, et qu'au fond de moi, je suis malheureux et quand je l'entend dire ce genre de chose, j'ai l'impression qu'elle arrive un peu à lire en moi et c'est dans ses moments que je laisse mes barrières se briser et que je laisse libre cours à ma douleur et je pleure, seul dans ma chambre, assis dans un coin, je me recroqueville et je laisse les larmes couler en demandant pourquoi y a-t-il fallu qu'on m'enlève l'unique personne qui aurait su me remettre sur le droit chemin et je maudis en même temps celui que je suis devenu et c'est épuisé que je fini par m'endormir et le lendemain matin je me réveille en oubliant que j'ai craqué une fois de plus...

voilà ma vie depuis ma naissance, une vie de souffrance...mais j'ai cherché à être ce que je suis devenu, jamais je ne pourrais admettre qu'ils aient un tout petit peu raison, je ne m'arrêterais pas de mener cette vie et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis, le destin a voulu que je sois comme ça alors ce sera au destin de me faire changer s'il le souhaite...

Je me lève, c'est le début de semaine, y'a des exams donc je pense aller en cours peut être une ou deux fois, je verrais avec Envy, tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de cours, il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau prof de dessin qui arrive aujourd'hui, il ne va pas durer longtemps, je vais le faire craquer comme le dernier, il ne supportait plus mes dessins de mort et mes menaces de lui faire ce que je dessinais. On verra si celui-là a du caractère.

Je descend les escaliers et les retrouvent tous en train de déjeuner, Al lève la tête à mon arrivée et je lui fait un clin d'oeil discret, et pour les autres je lance un vague "Bonjour", j'ai à peine le temps de m'asseoir que Winry m'attaque:

-Dis donc Ed, j'espère que t'as l'intention d'aller en cours cette fois!

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Winry, j'ai pas besoin de ta morale espèce de cruche!

-Edward!

Mamie s'est levée de sa chaise et me fusille du regard et j'en profite pour soutenir son regard sans flancher en y ajoutant une pointe d'insolence...elle commence à me crier dessus en me demandant de parler à Winry autrement, qu'elle est bien gentille de s'occuper encore de moi et là c'est la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire, elle vient de me tendre la perche et je lui répond en souriant:

- Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé.

Je me lève, prend un croissant sur la table et regarde Al qui me fixe avec un regard triste, ce regard...plus il me regarde comme ça plus il commence lui aussi à m'énerver! je prend ma veste au passage et sort de la maison en claquant la porte mais en ayant entendu Mamie demandait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire de moi.

Sur la route je me met à rire tout seul, je pense que ça va être une bonne journée si elle commence comme ça

_à suivre..._

bon un peu cours comme chapitre mais faut laisser l'histoire arriver, l'histoire n'a aucun rapport avec le monde des alchimistes mais je reprend quand même quelques parties de leur passé, faut quand même voir que c'est tiré du manga!

1: j'ai pas mis l'âge parce que même en étant une fan de Fma, pour les dates j'ai du mal


	2. Chapter 2: Roy Mustang

**auteur: **Natanaelle

**série:** fullmetal alchemist

**genre**: romance...

**résumé**: à vous de lire

**disclaimer:** pas à moi...

**Chapitre II: première rencontre**

les rayons du soleil caressent ma peau m'indiquant qu'il est l'heure de me lever, je m'étire durant de longues minutes profitant de mon lit encore quelques instants...quelques instants avant de plonger tête baissée dans le travail...

Ah j'oubliais je me présente, je m'appelle Roy Mustang, j'ai 29 ans et je suis professeur d'art, avant j'enseiganais à des particuliers mais le besoin de relever des défis m'a poussé à postuler au poste d'enseignant dans un lycée public. Cinglé? non je ne pense pas, juste besoin d'acquérir plus d'expérience et d'apprendre à vivre auprès de jeunes qui ont comme moi la passion du dessin.

Je parle rarement de mon passé de militaire, j'avais 18 ans que je me suis enrôlé dans l'armée et si j'avais su à l'époque que je verrais de telles atrocités, je me serais abstenu...j'ai démissionné 2 ans plus tard et ait repris mes études et me voilà 9 ans plus tard, confiant pour l'avenir.

Marié? non, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ça, j'ai vécu une histoire assez tragique et je ne souhaite pas renouveler cela, en tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat...alors je traîne souvent les bars avec une amie que je me suis faite quand j'étais à l'armée, riza hawkeye, une gentille fille qui ne faut surtout pas provoquer, j'en ai fait les frais une fois et je déconseille à quiconque de l'énerver...elle est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, elle connaît tout de ma vie et cela me rassure de pouvoir parfois me reposer sur quelqu'un...

assez parlé de moi, si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard pour mon premier jour et je ne souhaite pas être mal vu par mes nouveaux collègues, je me lave, m'habille, déjeune en vitesse et sort de chez moi, quelle belle journée aujourd'hui! il fait beau, pas trop chaud, le temps idéal pour me mettre de bonne humeur.

j'arrive enfin à ma destination, lycée classique, une entrée principale ornée d'une grande horloge en son centre, une grille qu'un surveillant surveille pour éviter aux élèves dissidents de vouloir s'en aller (1) je passe la porte et déjà j'entend des gloussements, je tourne la tête et je tombe sur un groupe de filles en train de me regarder en rougissant, ça y est ça commence déjà, ahhhhh désolé les filles, les jeunes étudiantes ne m'intéressent pas.

- Hey, regardez vous croyez que c'est lui le nouveau prof d'art, qu'il est mignon!

et voilà, à chaque pas que je fais, j'entend toujours la même phrase, voilà pourquoi je préférais les particuliers, eux au moins me respecter pour mon travail pas pour mon physique...je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées en train de me dire si je n'ai pas fait une connerie en venant ici que je me fais bousculer et que toutes mes affaires tombe par terre, je me tourne vers celui qui m'a fait ça et tombe sur un gars au long cheveux noirs et habillé également de noir et celui-ci me dévisage:

- Dis donc mon gars, tu peux pas regarder devant toi!

il a l'air en colère, on ne dirait pas un élève d'ici mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire dès mon premier jour

- Dis donc mon "gars", c'est pas toi qui vient de me rentrer dedans, je crois que tu me dois des excuses!" il me regarde méchamment, près à me sauter dessus, j'ai compris c'est un de ces élèves qui se prend pour le maître du lycée et qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui réponde, c'est triste

- t'as dit quoi là? attend un peu que je...

-laisse tomber Envy, on a mieux à faire!

Je me tourne vers la deuxième voix, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient deux et là mon regard croise un autre comme je n'en ai jamais vu, des yeux d'une couleur rare, des yeux dorés comme le soleil mais ce n'est pas la couleur de ses yeux qui me frappe le plus à ce moment mais plus ce qui reflètent à l'intérieur, de la tristesse...une infinie tristesse sous un regard froid, j'ai déjà vu un tel regard autrefois...je ne dis plus rien, je ne fais que le regarder donner un coup de coude à son ami, ils s'éloignent mais avant de partir ce garçon se retourne une dernière fois, s'accroupit en face de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille:

- la prochaine fois, fais gaffe où tu marches, je ne serais pas toujours là pour l'empêcher de te frapper et si ça aurait été moi, saches que moi aussi je peux faire très mal!

il se relève et s'en va, je remarque que je suis toujours à terre avec mes affaires éparpillés autour de moi, on dirait que cette journée commence bien, je suis tombé sur des tordus enfin un tordu parce que le deuxième m'intrigue...les élèves ayant assistés à cette querelle m'aident à me relever et à ramasser mes affaires, j'en reviens toujours pas de m'être laisser faire par des gamins, une fois debout je demande aux élèves de m'indiquer le chemin pour aller au bureau de la directrice, sur le chemin je n'ai plus croiser mes deux rebelles, tant mieux pour moi! je remercie les deux jeunes filles m'ayant accompagné et frappe à la porte du bureau, j'entre et je remarque un fauteuil retourné vers la fenêtre, je m'apprete à parler quand on me devance:

- Vous etes le nouveau prof d'art, bienvenue!

le fauteuil se retourne et je vois enfin à quoi ressemble le directeur de l'établissement, je suis surpris de constater qu'il s'agisse d'une femme aussi jeune, brune avec de longs cheveux ondulés et un regard à faire pâlir n'importe quel élève, je m'avance vers elle pour lui serrer qu'elle prend chaleureusement

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Lust, personne ici ne m'appelle par mon nom, ça donne une meilleure ambiance, vous ne trouvez pas?...bon assez bavardé je vous conduis à votre classe

Elle ne me laisse pas en placer une et je me retrouve à la suivre comme un petit chien, elle en profite pour me faire faire le tour du lycée et me présente aux autres professeurs qui me souhaitent tous bonne chance, j'ai du mal à comprendre, sans dote ça a un rapport avec les départs de mes predecesseurs, bah cherche plus à comprendre Roy, tu verras en temps voulu...

Nous arrivons à ma classe et tous ont l'air bien sympathique, je dirais entre 18 et 20 ans, Lust me présente mais c'est à ce moment là que je décide de la couper

- excusez moi, peut-être devrais-je prendre la parole qu'il entendent au moins le son de ma voix!" fou rire général, je me permet un sourire complice à Lust qui se contente de me répondre de la même façon, je crois qu'elle a compris que depuis tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas en placer une, elle se dirige donc vers la porte et me rappelle que si j'ai besoin d'aide, je peux l'appeler.

Bon voilà, je suis tout seul avec une vingtaine d'élèves dont les yeux sont braqués sur moi et je me sens déglutir, faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire et vite

- Bon maintenant que je suis tout seul, je ne sais pas par où commencer donc je vais faire l'appel, ok!

je commence à lire les noms de la liste et tous répondent présent, et au moment où j'arrive à un nom, je les entend tous reprendre leur respiration comme si je venais de dire une abomination, je relève la tête et demande une explication

- ben c'est-à-dire monsieur qu'il ne faudrait mieux pas que vous le rencontriez, il est pas très sympa, plutot même un vrai démon, c'est lui qui est responsable du départ des anciens prof, beaucoup de la classe en ont peur et pour le peu qu'il vienne en cour, il s'arrange toujours pour foutre le bordel et...

- c'est bon j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas, bon si nous commencions le cours, dites moi ce que vous avez fait cette année pour m'aider

Le cours s'est passé sans incident, c'était même assez agréable mais une question me trotte dans la tête et je veux savoir, je suis une vraie tête de mule quand je veux savoir quelque chose, je retourne voir Lust, elle doit pouvoir m'éclairer

- Bonsoir Lust

- Ahhhh Bonsoir, alors cette première journée?

- impeccable mais j'ai une question qui m'a trotté dans la tete depuis ce matin et j'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez m'éclairer" elle me regarde perplexe, elle doit se demander ce qu'il y a de si important

- j'aurais voulu savoir quel était le problème avec Edward lric, mes élèves ont tremblé à l'entente de son nom pendant l'appel

elle prend une grande inspiration et passe sa main dans ses cheveux puis s'asseoit dans son fauteuil et m'invite à faire de même:

- Ahhhh Edward, edward, il n'y a pas une journée qui se passe sans que je n'entende parler de lui, quel succès, pauvre garçon je dirais...

je la regarde surpris, elle est la première personne que j'entend aujourd'hui le plaindre, je l'incite à approfondir son explication: " vous savez, je le connais depuis une paire d'année maintenant et je ne connais pas de personne ayant aussi souffert que lui...son père les a abandonné sa mère, son frère et lui quand il était encore jeune, son frère ne s'en souvient pas puis sa mère est décédée quelques années plus tard et ils se sont retrouvés tout seul, même si leur voisine ont pris soin d 'eux, lui a du continuer à s'occuper de son frère, je l'ai connu quand il devait avoir 15 ans, un gentil garçon, adorable...j'étais CPE à cette époque et il aimait passer du temps à parler avec moi...il s'était attaché à moi et quand j'ai du partir, il m'en a voulu, il s'est senti une nouvelle fois abandonné...puis quand on m'a proposé de revenir en tant que directrice, j'ai accepté de suite mais on m'a très vite rapporté des problèmes avec un élève et quand je l'ai convoqué, j'ai été surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, il était méconnaissable, avec tellement de colère dans le regard..."

Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose, serait-ce lui qui...

- "je lui ai demandé de s'expliquer mais il m'a envoyé balader et depuis il ne m'adresse plus la parole...j'ai essayé de renouer le contact, je l'ai menacé plusieurs fois de le renvoyé mais j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui et c'est un étudiant brillant, très intelligent...je sais que ce garçon adorable que j'ai connu n'a pas disparu et j'espère sincèrement le revoir un jour...je pense juste qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier sa mère..."

Je l'ai écouté parler sans l'interrompre, j'ai baissé le regard...un regard rempli de colère,la sensation d'être abandonné...trop de souvenirs me revienne en mémoire...pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me souvienne, même à travers le regard de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne parviendrais jamais à oublier...Lust a senti mon trouble et me demande si je vais bien, je la rassure en lui disant que je trouve ça triste pour lui et que tout le monde peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir...j'ai besoin d'un verre là, je lui demande de m'excuser et sort de son bureau.

je marche depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, perdu dans mes pensées, je m'arrête dans le premier bar venu et commande une bière, je commence à peine à la boire que je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule

- et ben alors Roy tu trinques sans moi maintenant!

Riza...ma douce Riza, j'avais bien besoin de toi ce soir, je pose ma main sur la sienne qu'elle a laissé sur mon épaule et sentant que je ne vais pas très bien, elle se dépêche de prendre une chaise et s'installe à côté de moi, elle ne me quitte pas des yeux m'obligeant à la regarder, je lui fais un sourire triste

- ça va aller Riz', juste des mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface...j'ai juste rencontrer un gamin qui a le même regard que...

- Je comprend Roy, je comprends que cela te perturbe mais c'est la passé et...

je la coupe "tu n'a pas vu ce regard...tu ne l'as pas vu...tellement de colère et de souffrance...quoique que je fasse et où que j'aille, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me le rappeler...ça fait mal..."

elle ne sait pas quoi dire, quand je suis dans cet état, mieux vaut me laisser comme ça même si c'est pas marrant, faut que j'évacue mes pensées sombres, pourtant, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose à ce gamin qu'à...je n'arrive même plus à prononcer son nom, je sens que Riza se lève mais je la retiens par le poignet

- Je ne laisserais pas quelque chose comme ça se reproduire, je te le promets je vais l'aider ce garçon, je ferais en sorte qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était, je ne veux plus jamais perdre face à la mort, jamais...

- alors, si tu as besoin de moi je serais là pour toi Roy...à plus tard...

je la relâche et la laisse s'en aller, oui je suis décidé même s'il ne veut pas de mon aide, moi je ne le lacherais pas, j'en fais la promesse!

_à suivre..._

_alors ça vous plaît!_


	3. Chapter 3: confrontation

**auteur: **Natanaelle

**série:** fullmetal alchemist

**genre**: romance...

**résumé**: à vous de lire

**disclaimer:** pas à moi...

et béééééééé, elle va me prendre du temps cette fic, j'suis même pas encore à la moitié et c'est long d'écrire un chapitre, j'espère que vous serez patients

**Chapitre III: Confrontation**

Y'a pas à dire, aujourd'hui on se fait vraiment chier avec Envy, il arrête pas de ruminer le fait qu'il aurait pu casser la figure de ce mec et que je l'en ai empêché, je ne m'excuse même plus à la longue, il me fatigue...il arrive pas à comprendre que je ne voyais pas l'interêt à frapper quelqu'un sans raison et puis par moment ça fait du bien de ne pas atterrir dans le bureau de Lust surtout qu'elle nous rabache toujours la même chose et je n'aime pas voir ses yeux qui me cherche tout le temps...enfin qui ne me cherche pas moi mais l'ancien Edward...alors ça finit toujours de la même façon, je finis par sortir et elle me crie après et résultat je suis enervée pour le reste de la journée alors pour une fois que j'aurais pu y échapper je l'ai fait.

Mais c'est vrai que d'un côté je ne me suis pas compris, d'ordinaire je l'aurais laissé faire et j'aurais même participé mais là je sais pas, j'ai l'impression parfois...qu'au fond de moi cette vie ne me satisfait plus...

et le voilà qui continue à se plaindre, je vais vraiment finir par...

- Envy, si tu la fermes pas une bonnes fois pour toute, tu vas finir par l'avoir ta bagarre et ce sera avec moi!

Il s'arrête de parler et me regarde choqué, au moins il a arrêté de se plaindre...Ahhhhh le silence même s'il sera de courte durée, ça fait du bien

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Elric, c'est ta faute il me semble!

- Ecoute vieux, la prochaine fois je te laisserais frapper qui tu veux même Lust si t'en meurs d'envie mais aujourd'hui, j'voulais juste un peu de calme, déjà que je me suis encore pris la tête avec mamie, tu vas pas non plus me les casser si!

Ah j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire et comme il a pas l'air décidé à se calmer je vais le laisser fulminer dans son coin et moi je vais me balader un peu avant de rentrer, je ne le préviens même pas et prend un chemin contraire au sien, il m'appelle et voyant que je ne lui répond pas me lance un " à demain" il a l'habitude maintenant.

Je continue de marcher sans but précis, je ne pense à rien, je ne fais que fixer le chemin, heureusement que j'ai pris mon manteau ce soir, il fait froid mais l'ai frais sur mon visage me fait du bien et j'évacue le stress causé par ce crétin, je dis ça mais il est quand même le seul ami que j'ai...ami...je me demande parfois si je peux l'appeler ainsi...je marche le long du canal et m'y attarde quelques instants, que de souvenirs liés à cet endroit...je revois Al courir le long en tirant un cerf volant, riant aux éclats et Winry qui lui court aussi après en lui réclamant le jouet...hhmm si je me replonge dans le passé, je vais en revenir encore plus déprimé que je ne le suis en ce moment alors mets tout ça dans un coin de ta tête et va de l'avant Ed...

je finis par rentrer à la maison et comme il est tard, ils dorment tous, je préfère ça que de voir le regard de Winry et toute la haine qu'elle a pour moi dedans...je monte les escaliers sans faire de bruit mais c'est pas évident avec les planches qui craquent, une fois arrivée en haut j'entend un bruit, je me dirige vers l'origine de ce dernier et constate qu'il s'agit de pleurs et ça provient de la chambre de Al, j'ouvre doucement la porte...c'est bien ce que je pensais, il pleure dans son sommeil...déjà petit ça lui arrivé souvent...il doit rêvé de papa ou maman, vaut mieux que je le laisse comme ça...

au moment où je ferme la porte je l'entend parler et ce que j'entend me fait me retourner de nouveau et me fait écarquiller les yeux:

- Edward...pourquoi t'es comme ça...je me sens si seul...Ed...

Il...il rêve de moi...je m'approche de lui sans un bruit et m'accroupit à la hauteur de son visage...je suis donc la cause de ses pleurs, je pense que ça ne doit pas être la première fois, je remarque qu'il pleure de plus en plus et je sens comme un malaise en moi, j'approche ma main de son visage et stoppe au moment où j'allais la poser sur sa joue...je me relève d'un coup et reste là à regarder ma main "_mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire! pourquoi cela m'a-t-il fait si mal d'être la cause de sa souffrance?" _je le regarde nouveau et ses larmes se sont taries, il sourit désormais, se peut-il qu'il...? non il n'a pas pu sentir que j'étais à côté de lui!

je suis troublé et je n'aime pas ça, il faut que je sorte de cette chambre et vite...je vais dans la mienne, une fois assis sur mon lit je ne peux empêcher mes mains de trembler et je ne sais pas pourquoi, va falloir te remettre d'aplomb mon grand, je crois que demain je vais aller en cours pour me sentir mieux, énerver deux ou trois profs vont me faire du bien!

La nuit a été longue, je n'ai pas su fermer l'oeil mais ce n'est pas trop grave au moins j'ai pu partir de la maison avant que les autres ne soient debout et j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop envie de voir Alphonse ce matin, avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, je ne saurais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui.

j'arrive au bahut les mains dans les poches j'ai encore mis mon long manteau en cuir noir parce qu'on sent que l'hiver arrive, il fait frais le matin, sur le chemin qui mène aux salles de classe, j'entend beaucoup de personnes se retournées sur moi en se demandant ce que je viens faire ici...ça se voit non je suis un élève sérieux qui vient seulement mener la vie dure à son nouveau prof d'art, d'ailleurs j'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble, je suis sur que ça doit être un vieux, y'a qu'eux pour aimer enseigner cette matière.

J'arrive devant la porte et l'entend faire l'appel...voilà une occasion en or pour faire une belle entrée, au moment où je l'entend qui arrive à mon prénom je donne un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s 'ouvre et se cogne avec violence contre l'armoire qui se trouve derrière:

- Edward Elric, Présent!

je tourne la tête vers mes petis camarades et tous me regardent avec effrois et oui! je suis revenu puis je reporte mon attention vers le prof pour voir sa réaction et là je bloque...c'est...le gars de l'autre fois...j'y crois pas...

lui me regarde aussi de la même façon comme si il venait de voir un fantôme mais reprend vite fait ses esprits et s'avance vers moi:

- Edward, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, je suis ravi qui tu prennes la peine de venir en cours!" Quelle hypocrisie ce gars, il pose sa main sur mon épaule pour m'inciter à prendre ma place et je la retire en le foudroyant du regard ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres

- Je t'ai déjà la dernière fois, fais gaffe à toi!

Je n'ai pas l'air de l'intimider car il me répnd avec un sourire mais c'est qui ce gars? je monte les marches qui mènent à ma place et je sens les yeux rivés sur moi, je me retourne et tous se sentant pris en faute détournent le regard vite fait en faisant semblant de travailler, bande de gamins! jamais aucun n'osera me défier? je ne demande que ça et au contraire tous baisse les yeux sur mon passage sauf lui...ce prof...qui ne me quitte pas des yeux depuis que j'ai franchi la porte, je pense qu'il doit bien me connaître celui-là je le sens à la façon dont il a de me fixer...Lust...tu peux pas t'empêcher de me faire passer pour une victime!

Je n'écoute pas le cours, me contentant seulement d'envoyer des messages à des mecs pour leur faire peur et à faire des clins d'oeil aux filles qui rougissent automatiquement

- Dis donc petit, tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et faire ce que je te dit de faire quand tu viens en cours!

Il a dit quoi là! il m'a appelé comment? (1) je vais lui en faire voir moi des "petits", sentant ma colère il vient me rejoindre et se penche vers moi de sorte à ce qu'il n'y est que moi qui entende " tes yeux me disent que t'es sur le point de m'en mettre une alors qu'attends-tu?" ni une ni deux plus tard, il se retrouve à terre, je ne l'ai pas frappé simplement poussé et lui hurle au visage

- T'inquiète mon grand, tu vas l'avoir !

Je n'ai pas le temps de me jeter dessus que je sens qu'une personne me tient à la taille, je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec une fille de ma classe, Kitty, qui, les larmes aux yeux me demande de ne pas le faire et c'est au moment où je vois une de ces larmes couler que je revois Al la nuit dernière me demandant pourquoi je suis comme ça et ce simple souvenir me fait reprendre mes esprits et c'est en colère que je repousse Kitty, quitte la classe en frappant de nouveau dans la porte et casse la vitre.

Et merde! merde! ça devait être une bonne journée et au lieu de ça, je suis encore plus enervée que d'habitude, en chemin je croise Lust qui me questionne des yeux et là c'est le moment que je choisis pour éclater:

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportes de parler de moi comme d'une personne fragile! comment faut-il que je te le fasse comprendre LUST! JE ne suis plus et NE redeviendrais JAMAIS celui que j'ai été! Et NE PENSES PAS ME CONNAITRE, le temps où j'étais un petit plaisantin est révolu, rentres toi ça dans le crâne et...

je me prend une gifle et puissante, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, je sens ma joue qui me lance et je jette de nouveau un regard noir à Lust, comment ose-t-elle!

- Edward, tu m'y as forcé...je ne veux pas ton malheur, ni te nuire mais pourquoi ne vois tu pas que c'est toi qui fait fausse route, quand ouvriras-tu enfin les yeux? pense un peu à ton frère...

Elle a soufflé la dernière phrase avant de s'en aller, j'ai toujours les poings serrés, je bouillonne de l'intérieur, c'est à ce moment qu'Envy décide de faire son apparition en me tapant dans le dos

- Dis donc elle t'a pas loupé la dirlo! elle a du courage de te chercher et à voir que tu as enfin eu le cran de lui gueuler dessus, tu as du passer une sale journée non!

Il me connaît trop bien, il connaît mes poings faibles, je n'ai jamais besoin de parler avec lui on se comprend même si on a pas vécu la même chose, je me décide à lui faire un sourire de reconnaissance quand j'entend que l'on m'appelle:

- Alphonse...?

- Je...j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu Edward et...

je m'apprête à m'avancer vers lui quand Envy me devance et prend place devant mon frère, il le regarde de haut et je vois Al qui décide de lui faire face, bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec moi mais j'entend le rire d'Envy et je ne comprend pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête

- Mon pauvre gamin, t'as toujours pas compris! et puisque Edward n'a jamais eu la force de te le dire, je vais le faire pour lui, il en a marre de te voir coller à ses basques, à toujours pleurnicher parce qu'il est comme ça, il en a marre de se sentir coupable à cause de toi, tu es celui qui l'empêche de vivre sa vie pleinement, tu veux encore pleurer, vas-y, il ne te consolera pas et franchement tu crois quand même pas qu'il se soucie de toi?

mais, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait! je le regarde parler et regarde Al dont les traits du visage se sont déformés, il ne doit pas en croire ses oreilles et moi non plus, Envy déforme tout ce que je lui ai dit et s'il continue je vais perdre tout ce que je...

- ...ah oui et pour finir, il ne t'aime pas, t'es le cailloux dans sa chaussures alors t'as pigé maintenant ou je dois te le répeter?

j'en reviens pas, je n'arrive même pas à prononcer un mot, je n'ai fait qu'assister à la scène, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et je ne fait que regarder mon frère, il a le regard baissé, il doit lutter pour ne pas pleurer devant Envy puis il me regarde enfin et je vois une chose que je n'avais jamais vu, de la colère envers moi et je n'ai pas le temps de me préparer qu'il s'avance vers moi:

- Ed, j'ai une questoin, tu crois que maman serait fière de toi? " j'ai un sursaut, pourquoi me dit-il ça? maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me poignarder dans le coeur, si bien que je ne me rends pas compte que Al me secoue:

- Tu crois qu'elle serait fière? hein! j'ai vraiment été patient avec toi frangin mais là y'a plus de pardon, je peux plus" je sens ses doigts tremblaient tandis qu'ils sont accrochés à veste "je regrette Ed mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je vais continuer à vivre ma vie pour que maman n'est jamais honte de moi et pour cela je dois faire une chose que je n'avais jamais imaginé jusqu'à aujourd'hui parce que...si tu as pensé tout ce que ton pote a dit...je te raye de ma vie..."

Mon dieu, je ne rêve pas, je viens de définitivement tout perdre, je le vois s'éloigner de moi pour toujours et je n'arrive même pas à bouger, je ne fais que le regarder partir, je sens que quelque chose se brise en moi, je ne perçois plus rien, je ne distingue même plus les gens qui ont assisté à cet enfer, je tourne la tête cherchant Envy mais il est déjà parti...lâche...soudain mon regard accroche celui de quelqu'un d'autre, il me faut rassembler tous mes esprits pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agit du prof, comment il s'appelle déjà, Roy mustang, il me regarde, je peux voir toute la peine dans ses yeux, pourquoi est-il triste? pour moi? qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi? la foule s'éparpille mais lui reste, nos yeux refusant de se détacher, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ce jour-là nos regards se sont accrochés de la sorte mais quand il s'est enfin décidé à partir, j'ai ressenti un sentiment que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis des années...le vide...le sentiment de n'être rien...de ne pas appartenir à ce monde...

je relève de nouveau le visage et le regarde s'éloigner, je ne vois que son dos et je ne retiens plus mes larmes, je ne veux pas que l'on soit triste pour moi...

_à suivre..._

1: fallait bien faire la blague sur sa taille, faut garder l'esprit de la série de temps en temps


	4. Chapter 4: pas si fort que ça

**auteur: **Natanaelle

**série:** fullmetal alchemist

**genre**: romance...

**résumé**: à vous de lire

**disclaimer:** pas à moi...

whaaaaa, deux chapitre en deux jours, je fais fort!

**Chapitre IV**

Quelle journée! je suis crevé...je me pose dans mon fauteuil et retire mes chaussures, ça fait du bien de se détendre de temps en temps, je suis tellement stressé de mal faire mon boulot que le soir je suis lessivé...ahlala...tiens mon portable sonne, ohhhh Riza qui m'appelle c'est tellement rare:

- salut ma belle!

- Hey Roy, tu fais quoi je t'attends depuis longtemps là! " de quoi elle me parle là? j'aurais oublié quelque chose, on avait prévu de sortir? " laisse moi deviner t'as oublié quel jour on est?"

je réfléchi quelques instants et d'un coup je me souviens, comment j'ai pu oublié un truc pareil! c'est aujourd'hui, ça fait maintenant 4 ans que...avec Riza, tous les ans, on se rejoint au même endroit comme pour se souvenir et là j'arrive pas à croire que ça m'est passé au dessus de la tête...je lui dit que je me prépare et que j'arrive dans 5 min, je raccroche et reste quelques instants à regarder mon téléphone et je me pose une question, je me demande si ça vaut encore le coup de commémorer ce jour? c'est la première fois qu'une telle question me traverse l'esprit, la première fois que je me dit qu'il faudrait que je tourne peut-être la page et oublier...

Bah tu penseras à tout ça une autre fois, on t'attend, depêche toi en plus la connaissant elle va me crier dessus si je lui dit que j'avais oublié! je sors de chez moi, je décide d'y aller à pied heureusement que ce n'est pas très loin, j'arrive devant un restaurant, il ne change pas, je rentre et cherche des yeux Riza dans la salle puis je la voit me faire des grands signes:

- Excuse moi mais j'étais complètement crevé et j'ai...oublié...

je m'attend à recevoir un coup sur la tête mais rien ne vient, je me risque à jeter un coup d'oeil vers elle et je suis surpris de voir qu'elle me sourit, je ne comprends décidemment plus rien, je vis dans un monde parallèle ou quoi!

- Roy, si tu savais a quel point je suis heureuse de constater que tu commences à aller de l'avant et à oublier...je sais très bien que tu ne l'oublieras pas et moi non plus mais tu commences à le mettre dans un coin de ta tête...j'ai tellement attendu que tu me dise que ce n'est plus la peine de fêter tous les ans...

Je me doutais qu'elle faisait ça tous les ans pour me faire plaisir, je sais qu'elle l'appréciait elle aussi mais elle a réussi à tourner la page plus vite que moi parce que moi...pour moi...c'était différent...je sais qu'elle a raison, qu'il fait avancer et je me sens près aujourd'hui, je lui prend la main et lui souris

- Merci d'être resté avec moi depuis tout ce temps, d'avoir supporter mes déprimes, ma déchéance, tu m'as jamais laissé tomber et tu as raison, je veux...essayer de vivre sans ce souvenir qui me ronge depuis tant d'années...ça va aller maintenant tu verras!

- J'y compte bien mon vieux!" elle me fout une claque sur la tête,c'est qu'elle fait mal en plus et elle rigole, elle se fout de moi et au final je me retrouve à rire avec elle, j'ai vraiment une chance inouïe de l'avoir dans ma vie, on finit par parler de tout et de rien, elle me demande comment se passe mes cours, si Lust ne me laisse toujours pas en placer une ce qui me fait sourire en y repensant.

je lui demande quand pense-t-elle me présenter son copain, et oui, elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un mais ne veut pas m'en parler et ça m'énerve,c'est le sujet sensible pour elle, je la taquine la dessus et je me fais presque insulter mais elle n'est pas prête à m'en parler ni à me le présenter tant qu'elle ne sera pas sur de lui, à savoir si ils ont un avenir et je la comprends...

- Au fait, ça avance avec ton chaton égaré?

je recrâche ma bière et la regarde complètement choqué, de quoi elle me parle là! je me souviens pas avoir un chaton! en voyant ma tête elle éclate de rire encore une fois, je suis dans l'incompréhension totale " Roy, je te parle du gamin que tu devais aider, crétin!"

ahhhhhhhh d'accord, elle aurait pu s'expliquer, elle m'a fait peur, pourquoi elle l'a appelé comme ça? quoique en y réfléchissant, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ces yeux, il avait l'air tellement déboussolé...je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec son frère et je sens mon visage se refermer, j'ai eu tellement de peine pour lui, cette façon qu'il a eu de me fixer, comme s'il me demandait pourquoi? j'aurais voulu avoir une réponse à lui donner mais je n'en avais pas...

Riza me secoue pour me sortir de mes pensées, je la regarde, elle semble inquiète

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je repensais à une scène qui s'est déroulé sous mes yeux tout à l'heure avec ce garçon Edward, il vient d'apprendre par la bouche de son frère que désormais il serait seul, qu'il n'a plus du tout de famille, tout le monde a assisté à la scène et tous l'ont vu complétement perdu...j'arrive pas à te dire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là mais...

-...tu te demande comment tu vas pouvoir avoir la confiance de ce dernier alors qu'il s'en prend plein la tête depuis sa plus tendre enfance c'est ça!

- ouai c'est à peu près ça...

je replonge mon nez dans ma bière, comment vais-je pouvoir arriver à mes fins, je me suis fait une promesse, celle de ne pas le laisser à son sort, de l'aider du mieux que je peux, je n'abandonnerais pas, pas maintenant...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Envyyyyyyyyyy!

Je défonce la porte de notre planque, bien décidé à en foutre une à cet imbécile, ce dégénéré du cerveau! j'ouvre toutes les portes, ouvrir, façon de parler, je les bousille, je ne le vois nulle part, où est-ce qu'il est! j'ai un compte à régler avec lui, j'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à mon frère, si j'avais eu quelque chose à lui dire, c'était à moi de le faire pas à lui et maintenant je fais quoi moi!

- Oh Elric pourquoi tu gueules comme ça!" il est là, je m'avance vers lui et lui colle mon poing dans la figure, il tombe à terre et se relève, visiblement énervé, il s'avance vers moi et m'attrappe par le col de ma veste " on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend!"

- t'as pas une idée espèce de connard!

Dans mes yeux, il n'y a plus que de la fureur, j'ai envie de le tuer tellement je suis en rage, il finit par me demander si ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il a dit à mon frère, en me voyant devenir encore en colère il devine qu'il s'agit de ça

- Et ben alors, j'croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, être libre, libéré de tous liens parentaux, j'me trompais?" il est vrai que j'ai souvent dit devant lui que j'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir de frère mais je ne l'ai jamais pensé, il aurait du comprendre que je mentais, il aurait du savoir s'il est mon...non...quand j'y réfléchi, il n'a jamais été un ami et je n'hésite pas à lui balancer à la figure ce qui le met hors de lui et il me cogne contre le mur si fort qu'une grimace de douleur apparaît sur mon visage.

Il semble satisfait de me voir comme ça, à sa merci, il me frappe au visage une fois, deux fois,je me retiens de montrer ma douleur, il a toujours été plus fort que moi, je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ça finirait comme ça entre nous et c'est au moment où il me dit qu'il va mener la vie dure à mon frère que je me reprend et ôte son bras de mon cou et le tord ce qui le fait se mettre à genoux en hurlant, il n'aurais pas du menacer ma famille, quand on veut protéger ceux qu'on aime on trouve en soi une force que l'on ne soupçonnait pas, je pourrais le briser si j'en avais envie mais je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui,je suis fatigué, je le lâche et m'éloigne en direction de la sortie

- Touche à mon frère et t'es mort Envy!

Je l'entend rire et mumurer tout bas de faire attention à moi désormais, je sais bien qu'il y aura des représailles, je sais bien qu'il a des relations qui ont toujours rêvé de m'en coller parce que j'étais trop insolent à leur goût, que je croyais supérieur à eux, au niveau mental c'était vrai et il avait toujours pris ma défence en les rassurant que je n'oserais jamais me mesurer à eux, ni leur tourner le dos et bien c'est chose faite et curieusement je n'ai pas peur...s'il pouvait me reduire en miette...je prendrais ça comme une délivrance...

N'empêche que je suis toujours énervé et c'est au moment où je passe devant une boutique de cadres photos où on voit des familles heureuses que ma rage éclate de nouveau, je saisis une pierre et la balance dans la vitre ce qui la fait exploser d'un coup, je rentre dans le magasin et saccage l'endroit, brisant tous le cadres et arrachant les photos, je n'ai pas le temps de finir que je sens que l'on me prend mes bras par derrière, merde! je ne les ai pas entendu arriver, et bien voilà, j'avais finir la nuit au trou, ça va être super, au moins j'ai un endroit où me reposer.

On me met dans une cellule avec plein d 'autres gars qui ont, à première vue, l'air complètement bourré, je remarque une femme devant moi qui me dévisage, elle s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille " dis donc, tu as de biens jolis yeux pour un garçon, si on était pas ici, je me serais bien occupé de toi gratuitement pour voir ton joli regard" décidement je pouvais pas tomber pire, me faire draguer par une prostitué, elle continue de me parler mais je ne l'écoute plus, je regarde derrière les barreaux et remarque une femme qui me regarde elle aussi bizarrement, elle s'éloigne et je ne la vois plus, ils sont vraiment curieux les gens...

ça doit bien faire 2 heures maintenant que je suis ici, je suis crevé, je dormirais bien mais si je le fait, l'autre folle va en profiter pour me tripoter, en d 'autres circonstances et avec quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais pas dit non mais là, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y pensais, n'empêche j'dormirais bien...

- Edward Elric!

Je me lève d'un bond, j'ai du m'assoupir quand même, je revois la femme de tout à l'heure qui m'ouvre la porte et là je la vois mieux, une blonde aux yeux foncés, aux cheveux attachés, jolie dans son genre mais flic

- Quelqu'un est venu vous chercher

Me chercher? qui ça peut être, je regarde qui est la personne qui peut se soucier de moi et tombe sur...mon prof...là je veux vraiment mourir...qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui! je le vois parler à la blonde à son oreille, cette dernière le regarde et lui fait un sourire, j'pense qu'ils doivent se connaître, sa copine sans doute, ça va il a de bons goûts!

- Allez Edward, bouge toi, on s'en va!

je grogne tout seul et le suit à contre coeur, ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce gars, Ok il m'a sorti de taule, Ok il a pris la peine de se déplacer mais faudrait voir à ce qu'il se calme dans sa façon de me parler, je remarque qu'il est quand même loin devant moi et décide de savoir pourquoi il est venu, je me retrouve à sa hauteur et me risque à lui poser la question, il tourne enfin son visage vers moi:

- J'ai une amie qui travaille là et comme je lui ai parlé de toi, quand elle t'as vu, elle m'a appelé, c'est aussi simple que ça!

Mouai...j'suis pas convaincu moi

- ça j'avais compris mais pourquoi t'es venu? depuis quand les profs se déplacent pour les élèves? surtout un élève comme moi!

Il sourit, j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle! " entre nous, Edward, c'est ton regard qui m'a poussé à venir" hein! il me chante quoi là, il va pas me faire comme la folle dans la cellule là! il sent que je suis perplexe et a tôt fait de me rassurer sur ses intentions, il ne dit plus rien et nous restons à marcher silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre, je sais qu'il attend que j'engage la conversation mais je veux pas lui parler, surtout à lui, il m'agace et je décide sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, de partir, ce que je réussis brillamment comme d'habitude.

Voyant qu'il ne me cherche pas je décide d'aller m'asseoir au bord du canal, ce soir, il ne fait pas encore trop froid, tant mieux pour moi et je reste là, assis, à penser à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer en une journée et finalement je reste là tout la nuit. c'est quand je me prends un rayon de soleil dans le visage que je me rends compte d'où je suis, j'ai le dos en compote...bon je fais quoi aujourd'hui...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là mais j'y suis, je vois encore tous les regards sur moi et je passe devant sans les regarder et vais m'asseoir...je passe le reste de l'heure à regarder dehors, j'entend chuchoter, je sais bien qu'ils parlent de moi, de mon étrange comportement, pas une vanne, rien du tout, je crois que je commence vraiment à me lasser de tout ça...

J'entend sonner mais je ne bouge pas, j'attend que tout le monde soit sortis pour me lever de ma chaise et au moment où je pose ma main sur la poignet, le prof m'interpelle:

- edward, pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui? tu es parti si vite hier, je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt!

Je me retorune et m'avance vers lui avec un sourire espiègle, il ne me comprend pas, ne comprend pas ce retournement de situation, je ne m'arrête pas d'avancer et il finit par reculer, je lui fait peur? j'arrive en face de lui et me met sur la pointe des pieds " pourquoi ne pas me dire la vérité prof! dites-le que vous m'avez aidé hier pour pouvoir me mettre dans votre lit!" Je n'ai pas lâché mon sourire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, je veux lui montrer que rien ne m'atteint et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est choqué d'entendre mes mots

- A quoi joues-tu à la fin?

ah il pense que je joue...et bien je vais lui montrer que je ne joue pas, je me rapproche encore plus mais je sens qu'il m'arrête en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, je regarde ses mains puis ses yeux mais toute confusion a disparu de ses yeux et c'est de nouveau de la tristesse que j'y vois

- Edward, c'est pas ta faute...

- Je sais!

je m'éloigne, pourquoi me dit-il ça? je dois m'en aller, je reprends mes affaires et de nouveau au moment où je vais ouvrir la porte, il me redit la même phrase et de nouveau je sens quelque chose se briser en moi, pourquoi cette simple phrase me fait-elle si mal? encore une fois il la dit mais je sens qu'il se rapproche de moi, j'ai ma main qui tremble en tenant la poignet de la porte, je la lâche et plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre

- c'est pas ta faute...

- ARRETEZ!

j'ai hurlé, je veux qu'il arrête de faire ça...je veux qu'il arrête de me torturer l'esprit, je veux...je sens que l'on me retourne et deux secondes après je me retrouve dans ses bras et il me sert si fort que je suis complètement perdu

- c'est pas ta faute Ed...arrête de te sentir coupable...arrête de te faire du mal...arrête...

je cède et m'accroche à lui, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes et m'effondre à terre, l'entraînant avec moi, il ne me lâche pas, attendant que je dise tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur

- comment voulez-vous que ce ne soit pas de ma faute, j'ai toujours tout perdu, je ne sais pas su voir la souffrance des autres, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi...je n'ai pas su retenir papa...je n'ai pas vu que maman était...si triste...et je viens de perdre mon frère alors comment...comment...

Et là je le laisse voir ma faiblesse, je le laisse voir que je ne suis encore qu'un gosse mais je continue de m'accrocher à lui...je veux croire en quelqu'un même si c'est un prof chiant et agaçant, je veux croire que quelqu'un veuille prendre la peine de changer mon destin...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il s'est enfin laisser aller et là je peux enfin voir quel enfant il est, un enfant qui s'est retrouvé seul trop jeune et qui n'a pas su comment faire pour apprendre à vivre et qui a fait selon ses propres envies...

J'ai rencontré un Edward arrogant, sûr de lui, prétentieux et bagarreur et aujourd'hui je vois enfin une autre facette de sa personnalité, la plus fragile, je crois avoir enfin vu le vrai Edward Elric...

_à suivre..._

houlà je sais vraiment pas quelle va être la tournure des choses entre eux...mais bon j'espère que vous aimez toujours malgré le fait que Ed ne soit pas un si mauvais garçon, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	5. Chapter 5: souvenir

**Auteur: **Natanaelle

**Série**: FMA

**Disclaimer:** pas à moi, sniffff

**Couple,** Roy/Ed

**Genre:** Romance, je fais que ça!!!!

**Résumé: **je vous laisse lire, c'est mieux de ne rien dire vous pensez pas!!!!

Alors, tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard, pour vous dire je ne sais plus depuis quand je n'ai pas posté mais voilà, j'ai écrit pour d'autres séries et quand on se passionne pour un autre manga, c'est dur de finir les autres fics!!!

Mais voilà Fma c'est Fma, j'ai toujours mon petit faible quand je regarde les épisodes ou lis les bouquins et je sais que j'adore vraiment de trop!!!

Je remercie BernieCalling, c'est un peu grâce à elle et à ses reviews que j'ai continué cette fic, c'est un peu ma dédicace pour elle!!! bisousssssss

Bonne lecture!!!!

**CHAPITRE V**

Je me réveille dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, cela fait deux semaines que c'est comme ça tous les matins...je me demande où je suis pendant deux minutes et je me souviens alors d'avoir craquer dans les bras de mon prof et il m'a amené chez lui...il savait que je n'avais nulle part où aller après les paroles de mon frère...et puis la dispute avec Envy...

Il m'a dit que je pouvais rester le temps que je voulais mais je ne compte pas m'éterniser, j'essaye d'être le moins possible en contact avec lui...je ne lui dois rien...il n'est rien même si parfois je me suprend à sourire quand il me raconte ses journées...pourtant je m'en fous mais je sais pas...c'est comme ça...

Je sais que je me suis accroché à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait...à ce moment-là, je voulais croire en quelqu'un, je voulais avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi mais c'était sur le coup...et en y repensant, il m'a vu différemment et c'est une chose que je ne voulais pas...je n'ai besoin de personne!!!

En revanche, je reste toujours dans la chambre, il me rapporte mon repas que je touche à peine, il essaye de m'apprivoiser, il espère un peu de gratitude mais moi pour l'instant je me méfie...trop de gentillesse c'est louche!!

Au début, je ne lui parlais pas, je lui gueulais dessus, incapable de rester calme quand il me disait de pas sortir par rapport à Envy et aux représailles qui m'attendait...il se prenait pour qui, mon père!!! je ne suis pas sans défense, j'ai appris à ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds et je compte bien lui montrer!!!

Aujourd'hui encore, il m'a interdit d'aller au lycée et quand c'est comme ça, je squatte son appart', à tourner en rond, à ressasser de vieux souvenirs parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire mais le pire...ce que je n'arrive pas à accepter...c'est que petit à petit...en étant toujours avec lui...je change...

Mais pour une fois, je vais lui désobéir!!!

J'attend donc qu'il s'en aille et me prépare à sortir...je sors de la chambre et pour la première fois en m'assurant qu'il n'est plus là, un détail me frappe...il n'y a aucune photo, ni cadre, nul part, rien qui peut me dire ce qu'il était avant de débouler dans ma vie et ça aussi ça m'énerve...qui en sache autant sur moi alors que moi je ne sais rien!!!

Après un bon quart d'heure à peid, j'arrive enfin dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et comme d'habitude, les regards se posent sur moi...curieusement, ces regards, je ne les supportent plus...avant j'en étais fier d'instaurer autant de crainte mais maintenant...ça me fait presque de la peine et ça c'est encore de sa faute!!!! je le hais!!! je le hais!!!!

- Tiens, tiens!!! regardez qui a fait sa réapparition!!!

Cette voix, je me retourne au quart de tour pour me retoruver face à face avec des yeux violets qui me regardent méchamment

- Envy...comment vas-tu...

Il y a de l'ennui dans ma voix et je le voix froncer encore plus les sourcils puis il m'attrappe par mon col et me force à le suivre sous les regards plus que choqués de tous les élèves car je me débats pour qu'il me lâche!!!

Il m'entraîne avec lui jusque dans un couloir où il est sur que personne ne viendra nous déranger

- Franchement Elric, tu me déçois...

Je suis surpris par le ton de sa voix, il n'y a rien d'agressif et je sens que ça cache quelque chose

-...je t'en voulais pas d'avoir voulu me réduire en bouillie, je l'avais mérité mais...là, de savoir que tu vis chez ce...prof...t'es descendu bien bas mon pauvre vieux et ça ma plais pas qu'on me tourne le dos!!!

Il a parlé doucement et est devenu de plus en plus agressif, comment sait-il où je vis?? est-ce que tout le monde est au courant??

- De quoi je me mêle!!! c'est mon problème!!! ce gars-là, il est rien, je profite juste de lui!!!

Il a un petit sourire qui me dit rien de bon et se rapproche de moi jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à mon oreille et je frissonne malgré moi..pas de peur mais je suis mal à l'aise parce que je suis coincé...

- pourquoi tu mens Edward??!! t'as changé et tu t'en rends même pas compte...dis donc il doit être sacrément important pour toi pour ne pas l'avoir envoyé se faire foutre, lui et son hospitalité...tu savais très bien que je t'en voudrais pas...

Son ton est de plus en plus bizarre...d'un côté il a raison...bien sur que je savais que ce n'était qu'un petit règlement de compte et qu'il m'accueillerait chez lui si j'en avais besoin alors pourquoi je l'ai pas fait...peut-être parce que je voulais juste me souvenir de ce que c'est...quand on s'occupe de moi...

- Je te rappelle que t'avais dépassé les bornes mon grand alors maintenant tu dégages s'il te plaît!!!

Je le repousse sans trop forcé, et il s'éloigne sans quitter son petit sourire sur de lui...

- Tu sais que ton cher professeur est pas celui qu'il prétend être!!! c'était un soldat avant, il a participé à la guerre dans l'est, il a tué de sang frois des milliers de femmes et d'enfants et il aimait ça!!! tu verrais le nombre de médailles qu'il a reçu!!!

J'ouvre grands les yeux de surprise...c'est quoi ce délire!!! pourquoi il me dit ça??!! peut-être parce qu'il sait que j'ai en horreur les militaires...parce que c'est leur fautes si les parents de Winry y sont restés!!! Je me retrouve de nouveau contre le mur et lui dit qu'il ment...qu'il me dit ça juste pour m'emmerder mais il me tend un papier où il a imprimé un article sur le militaire Roy Mustang et je reste sur le cul...

Je sens alors la rage bouillir et je vais besoin de me défouler, je m'approche d'Envy et le prend par son col avant de la ramener vers moi

- ça t'éclate tout ça hein!!!! ça t'éclate de me pourrir la vie!!! il vaut mieux pour toi que je te vois plus Envy sinon...

- Sinon QUOI !!!!!!!

Me dit-il en me projetant de nouveau contre le mur, sur le coup, je tombe à terre mais ile me rattrape et son visage est à deux centimètres du mien

- J'ai vraiment été sympa avec toi Elric, je t'ai même donné une deuxième chance mais là tu ferais mieux de partir très loin de moi où ton frère viendra te voir sur ta tombe!!!!

Il me reclaque contre le mur avant de partir en me jetant les feuilles qu'il avait en main...je reste un moment assis par terre en fixer ces dernières...il m'a menti ça peut pas être autrement...il m'a menti mais pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est vrai...ces photos sont réelles...

Encore une fois, essayer de faire confiance à quelqu'un et ça se retourne contre vous...je me sens trahis...pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me touche autant mais je déteste les non-dits...

Je me relève et me prépare pour quitter ce lycée de malheur...et cette ville par la même occasion...jusqu'à ce que j'entende cette voix qui m'appelle, je me retourne pour tomber sur lui qui me regarde surpris de me trouver là...il est avec d'autres profs et de nouveau en reprensant aux paroles d'Envy, je sens la colère prendre possession de moi et il doit le voir car il hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension...

Il s'écarte des autres prétextant un truc à régler avec moi...

- Que fais-tu ici edward!! je t'avais dit de...

- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un tueur d'enfants!!!!!

J'ai hurlé et lui me regarde à présent d'un air horrifié par mes propos, j'ai les poings serrés, nous sommes à un mètre l'un de l'autre mais lui, ne bouge plus

- Et bien quoi c'est pas vrai peut-être!!!! menteur!!!! salaud!!!! vous avez tué les parents de Winry...vous avez tué des enfants...vous méritez même pas l'air que vous respirez!!!! Et dire que je dormais sous le même toit qu'un militaire...vous m'aviez dit de faire confiance mais vous ne le faites pas!!!

Il a désormais un air triste sur le visage, je vois alors au plus profond de ses yeux, une douleur indescriptible...et tandis qu'il baisse la tête, il ramasse son sac

- je te remercie Ed...

Il avance...

- ...de m'avoir rappeler...

Puis en passant à côté de moi, il s'arrête et me murmure à l'oreille la fin de la phrase qui me paralyse

-...que je suis un monstre qui ne mérite pas de vivre...

Puis plus rien, juste le vent qui me sort de mon état et je me retourne pour le regarder partir, je tend alors le bras dans sa direction mais le rabaisse aussitôt...après tout, je n'ai pas d'excuse à faire, c'est lui qui a menti...

Je décide finalement de rester au lycée la journée et le soir venu, je flane dans les rues, marchant très lentement, je ne pense qu'à ce que je lui ai dit et à ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux mais j'étais tellement en colère...je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant, je ne peux rentrer chez lui, il doit y être...

Je continue de marcher sans but précis jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur le pont qui passe au dessus du canal et je m'arrête...reconnaissant la personne qui se trouve accoudé à ce même pont...je prend alors mon courage à deux mains et m'avance doucement jusqu'à le voir très clairement...il a les bras croisés sur le rebord, une clope aux lèvres et son regard est dans le vague...je pense qu'il n'a même pas remarqué ma présence...

Il tourne alors la tête dans ma direction me surprenant mais son regard reste le même me faisant ressentir un pincement au coeur puis il détourne ses yeux et retourne à sa contemplation du canal...j'hésite alors à lui parler mais le voyant comme ça, je remarque enfin que j'ai du réveiller des blessures en lui...et pourtant comme ça, sans me regarder il se met à parler...

- Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais sur de tout, je voyais mon avenir tout tracé et j'avais décidé de mener une belle vie...j'ai donc décidé de m'engager dans l'armée, j'aurais été tranquille puisque le pays n'était en conflit avec aucun autre...je m'y suis fait deux amis, Riza que tu as déjà vu et un autre qui s'appelait Hugues...

Je tique au moment où il a dit _"il s'appelait" _et le laisse continuer sans l'interrompre

-...puis la guerre a éclaté et on nous a envoyer, Riza était tireur d'élite, elle disait que c'était mieux parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les sentiments de la personne qu'elle tué, c'était asez vrai mais moi en fait...je n'étais pas fait pour ça et Hugues non plus, on le vivait très mal...un jour, un enfant m'a menacé avec un fusil, et j'ai du faire une choix, sa vie ou la mienne...je l'ai supplié de lâcher son arme mais il avait tellement peur qu'il m'a visé et j'ai tiré...j'ai commencé à sombrer à ce moment-là...mais Hugues était là pour moi et même s'il souffrait autant que moi de toutes ces horreurs, il ne le montrait pas...

"...et puis ça a dérapé...comment je ne me souviens plus...trop de stress...trop de tension qu'on avait pas évacué...il a fallu qu'il reste avec un moi un soir...on a bu le plus qu'on pouvait et..."

Il s'arrête et baisse la tête en fermant les yeux...essayant de refouler quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas montrer pourtant même s'il ne finit pas cette phrase, j'ai compris que lui et son ami était très lié et plus qu'il ne l'aurait du...

" ...après cette nuit-là, tout était comme avant, on rigolait comme si rien ne s'était passé mais nos regards nous trahissaient, on se regardaient plus comme avant, il n'y avait plus de franche accolade ni de main posée sur l'épaule en toute amitié et ça nous a marqué...Après ça, j'ai démissionné, je pouvais pas en supporté plus, lui, est resté mais a intégré les bureaux. Pendant un bout de temps, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles et puis...

_FLASH BACK_

_Un coup donné à une porte, L'homme aux yeux noirs se lève pour ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec des yeux verts comme il n'en a plus vu depuis longtemps...il se met aussitôt à sourire et prend son ami dans ses bras et ce dernier lui rend son étreinte...plus de deux ans qu'il ne s'était pas vu..._

_- Alors dis-moi!!! qu'est-ce que tu deviens??!! on s'est un peu perdu de vu après...la guerre..._

_Moment de silence, c'est plus facile pour eux de se dire que c'est à cause de la fin de la guerre qu'ils se sont moins vu alors que ce n'est pas la seule raison, ils ignorent tous les deux que leurs coeurs battent à un rythme effréné depuis qu'ils sont dans la même pièce_

_- bof, pas grand chose mon vieux...j'ai...hum...une copine depuis quelques mois maintenant...elle s'appelle Grace mais on parle pas encore de s'installer ensemble et tout enfin j'suis pas trop prêt..._

_Mustang l'écoute sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de café il lui répond par un "hum" et ils passent à un autre sujet...comme si de rien n'était..._

_Les mois qui suivent, ils se revoient souvent, Riza les accompagne dès qu'elle le peut car elle vient de rentrer dans les forces de l'ordre, ils sont redevenus complices comme avant, ils aiment tous les trois passer du temps ensemble...parfois Roy et Hugues tardent un peu avant de rentrer chacun de leur côté et ça allait très bien...ça allait..._

_Un soir, Hugues passe chercher son ami et ce dernier constate qu'il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, il l'accompagne alors jusqu'à un pont où ils ont ptis l'habitude de parler, qu'il pleuve, neige, c'est leur coin à eux_

_- ça ne va pas Hugues??!!_

_- ça n'a jamais vraiment été Roy...et tu le sais..._

_Oui il le sait, il a toujours vu cette lueur dans ses yeux, il a toujours vu cette douleur dans son âme mais il n'a jamais rien dit, il pensait que ça passerait..._

_- J'arrive pas oublier, ça fait pourtant deux ans maintenant et j'arrive pas, je vois toujours ces visages qui me hantent toutes les nuits, je me réveille en sursaut à cause de ces cauchemars et je vois Grace en train de dormir..._

_- Écoute Hugues, je..._

_- Non attends...le pire dans tout ça, c'est pas vraiment le fait de pas oublier qui me torture l'esprit, ce qui me fait vraiment mal en ce moment, c'est d'être là, à côté de toi sans pouvoir poser ma main sur toi en un geste autre qu'amical..._

_Mustant le regarde surpris d'une telle confession et ne sait pas quoi dire...dans sa tête, il a toujours espéré pouvoir entendre ça mais pas dans de telles circonstances mais d'un côté ça le fait sourire, il n'est pas le seul à souffir de cette proximité sans rien pouvoir faire_

_- et pourtant mon ami, faudra bien vivre avec...je ressens la même chose que toi mais entre nous, tu sais que si on était vraiment...ensemble...ça irait pas, on a des caractères trop différents!!!! et tu as Grace , ne l'oublies pas!!_

_Il espère le faire rire en disant ça mais il n'arrive qu'à lui arracher un faible sourire...ce n'est pas le soir, il n'arrivera à rien...et ça le peine..._

_- Bah aller, c'est pas si grave, l'important c'est d'être ami non!!!!! c'est juste un égarement de ma part et puis tu as raison, il y a Grace...il y a..._

_Puis devenant tout à coup une autre personne, il retrouve le sourire et tape sur l'épaule de Roy en rigolant et s'excuse d'être si déprimant, ce dernier le regarde sceptique mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a l'air mal et sait que demain sera un jour nouveau alors il sourit à son tour_

_- Bon aller, j'vais rentrer, demain c'est le boulot!!!! on s'voit plus tard?? tu feras un bisous à Riza pour moi!!!_

_Roy hoche de la tête et décide de rester encore un peu pour profiter de la soirée, il fait bon mais il sent un regard sur lui et remarque que Hugues est encore là et il le fixe et là son coeur s'affole, jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard...un regard qui semblait lui dire "je t'aime toujours" et qui semblait en même temps si triste et puis plus rien...il avait tourné le dos et s'en était allé..._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-...le lendemain, j'apprenais sa mort...un suicide...

Je sens alors une boule se former dans mon ventre et ma respiration est difficile, je le regarde alors que lui ne semble pas affecté parce qu'il vient de me dire

-...Ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, je ne pourrais jamais le décrire, c'était comme si on m'arrachait une part de moi-même, je le voyais la veille et le lendemain, il disparaissait de ma vie...j'allais non seulement être hanté par toutes les horreurs de la guerre mais aussi par la mort de celui qui avait le plus compté dans ma vie et je m'étais juré de passer ma vie à l'honorer allant jusqu'à se réunir Riza et moi tous les ans à la même date...

"...Et je t'ai rencontré...j'ai cru retourner des années en arrière en voyant ton regard, tu avais la même douleur que celle de Hugues, le même sentiment indéchiffrable et ça m'a tourmenté, je ne voulais plus revivre ça et j'ai voulu t'aider, la suite, tu l'as connais..."

Il a fini son récit et je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, nous restons là tous les deux pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par écraser sa cigarette par terre et s'en me parler, il s'en va les mains dans les poches...

Je prends donc sa place et contemple la ville innondée de lumière, je ressasse tout ce qu'il m'a dit et je me sens mal, je lui ai des horreurs sans savoir...je baisse la tête et remarque que quelque chose a été gravé dans le bois du pont, je m'écarte un peu pour laisser la lumière me montrer ce que c'est...

Une larme coule le long de ma joue puis une autre, je me sens tellement minable, c'est une inscritpion qu'il a du graver, une simple phrase qui a toute sa signification

_" Tu me manques mon ami..."_

Prenant sur moi, je m'essuie les yeux et décide de réparer mes erreurs, je prend alors le petit couteau que j'ai sur moi et grave à mon tour une phrase_ "Veille sur lui" _puisprend le chemin qui mène chez lui...

Je rentre sans faire de bruit et constate que tout est dans le noir, je pense tout d'abord qu'il n'est pas là mais en m'habituant à l'obscurité, je vois une forme assise sur le canapé, recroquillée sur elle-même...j'ai réveillé de profondes blessures en lui, j'ai ravivié sa douleur et je ne suis pas fier...aller parles-lui!!!

- ...quand ma mère est morte, j'ai cru que tout s'effondrait autour de moi...j'étais tellement proche d'elle...plus que Al et il n'a pas compris ma souffrance...au début je croyais que si je faisait tout ce qu'il fallait alors elle se manifesterait de n'importe quelle façon, qu'elle me montrerait qu'elle est toujours là mais rien...il n'y a jamais rien eu et j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était juste un rêve...après avoir nourri une haine sans faille envers mon père, j'en ai voulu à tout le monde...

"...j'en ai voulu à mon frère parce que je ne supportais pas qu'il s'en sorte mieux que moi, j'en ai voulu à ma mère de m'avoir laissé et je m'en voulais surtout à moi-même d'être si faible...de pas pouvoir oublier et j'ai arrêté de faire confiance aux gens, je les ai haïs de toute ma force!!!!...et toi, tu débarques avec tes belles paroles, t'essayes de t'immiscer dans ma vie et je t'avais rien demandé!!"

Je le vois lever les yeux vers moi et me regarder d'un air surpris, au moins j'ai réussi à capter son attention, il ne faut pas que je m'arrête en si bon chemin!!!

"...mais tu m'as pas lâché et moi...en remerciement, tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est te traiter de la pire espèce sans savoir... j'ai réfléchi, je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça, je dis toujours que j'ai pas besoin des gens, que je peux me débrouiller seuls mais c'est pas vrai...en fait j'ai peur...peur de m'accrocher à quelqu'un et qu'un jour il disparaisse lui aussi et je finis seul de nouveau..."

- Mais ça n'arrivera plus Ed...

Je souris, il a ouvert la bouche et je suis content, j'avais peur pendant un moment qu'il ne me pardonne pas et qu'il tombe dans une déprime, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner, comme je ne me pardonne pas d'avoir fait du mal aux gens, à mon frère...

- Je sais que ça n'arrivera plus...je ne sais pas pourquoi d 'ailleurs mais je suis sur d'une chose, je ne veux plus être seul!!! donc...hum...tu veux bien de moi??

Il sourit de nouveau et d'un sourire sincère cette fois et je sais que j'ai ma réponse, je veux lui faire confiance, de tout mon coeur parce que je sais qu'il a connu la même chose que moi...

Et même si il fait noir dans l'appartement, malgré la pénombre, il peut voir mon sourire comme je vois le sien...

_**À suivre...**_

Whaaaaaaa alors vous en avez pensé quoi!!!!

j'ai mis le temps je vous dis mais le résultat est là et j'aime beaucoup, je regrette pas d'avoir repris cette fic parce que FMA restera vraiment ma série préférée!!!

Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai repris des trucs de la série quand même surtout en ce qui concerne la fameuse guerre!!!

j'attends vos reviews!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: sentiments

**Auteur: **Natanaelle

**Série**: FMA

**Disclaimer:** pas à moi, sniffff

**Couple,** Roy/Ed

**Genre:** Romance, je fais que ça!!!!

**Résumé: **je vous laisse lire, c'est mieux de ne rien dire vous pensez pas!!!!

Bon alors, j'écris mais je ne sais toujours pas si ce chapitre sera le dernier ou non, ça dépendra uniquement de la longueur du chapitre et de mon inspiration!!!

Bon et bien voilà, àprès avoir laisser cette fic en plan pendant 6 mois je la finis en deux jours, j'aurais pu le faire avant mais d'un autre côté j'aime bien faire languir les gens!!!! (vous pouvez dire que je suis méchante, vous avez le droit, lol!!!)

Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et en espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos espérances surtout pour toi **BernieCalling**!!!

**CHAPITRE VI**

Quand on a plus l'habitude vivre avec quelqu'un, il faut s'adapter à ses petites manies, ses coups de colère, sa mauvaise humeur et parfois aussi son bordel!!! Et oui, c'est pas évident de vivre avec un jeune...

Il y a un mois de ça pourtant, je pensais ne plus le revoir...après ce qu'il m'avait dit, je n'avais plus non envie de me retrouver dans la même pièce et puis...j'ai changé d'avis, je m'étais fait une promesse et je ne pouvais pas ne pas la tenir...

Il s'est confié à moi et les choses ont bien changé à partir de ce moment-là, au lieu de rester enfermé dans sa chambre tout le temps, Edward a commencé à s'intéresser à mon mode de vie, il a fait la cuisine, on a eu pas mal de discussion...

J'essaye pourtant de le pousser à parler avec son frère mais pour lui, c'est irréparable, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment mais il va bien falloir qu'il se dise que je ne pourrais pas toujours rester et que ma vie risque de prendre un autre tournant un jour ou l'autre...

Au début, on a surpris plus d'un, on arrivé tous les deux au lycée en même temps, il m'attendait le soir sous les regards suspicieux de mes collègues et les regards surpris de ses camarades de classe...Lust m'a convoqué un jour, je pensais qu'elle n'approuverait pas mais c'était tout le contraire, elle m'a remercié d'avoir réussi ou tous avait échoué...le remettre sur le droit chemin...

oh je ne dis pas que tout est parfait, c'est pas encore ça, je ne peux pas trop me permettre de lui faire des critiques car aussitôt il se braque...je viens à peine d'avoir sa confiance et c'est encore fragile...

Il a beaucoup de mal en revanche à s'intégrer à sa classe, tous le craignaient encore et ils ont finalement compris que ce n'était plus le même quand il s'est ramené un jour avec un beau cocard à l'oeil, je l'ai regardé surpris et il a mimé un nom avec ses lèvres en me regardant: Envy.

C'était à prévoir, il me l'avait dit que tourner le dos à ce gars-là pouvait avoir des conséquences, j'ai remercié le ciel qu'il n'est qu'un oeil au beurre noir, rien que d'imaginer que l'hopital aurait pu m'appeler, j'en frissonne mais il est là, en face moi et il rigole en racontant sa journée...

Il sourit, il sourit beaucoup, pas un sourire forcé non, juste le sourire d'un enfant qui profite de la vie maintenant et je le regarde, je l'écoute...il a bien changé en un mois, il est passé du statut de voyou au statut de jeune homme incroyablement gentil...

Quant à moi, le fait de lui avoir raconté le moment de ma vie qui m'a le plus marqué m'a fait du bien, bien sur, j'ai toujours des moments où je pense énormément à mon ami mais quand je suis tout seul, assis dans le fauteuil alors dans ces moment-là je me lève, ouvre la porte de la chambre et je regarde Ed dormir...ma douleur s'envole en le voyant si calme, si paisible et je retrouve le sourire...

Voilà comment une vie change, il m'accompagne même à mes soirées avec Riza qui, elle, l'éoute avec beaucoup d'attention, elle passe sont temps à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, je crois qu'elle a beaucoup d'affection pour lui et ce n'est pas le seule...

Oh je ne parle pas de moi!!!! bien sur qu'il compte énormément à mes yeux mais je parlais d'une de ses nouvelles amies, je la vois encore venir vers lui et lui dire

- Ed, je savais que t'allais revenir donc je t'ai pris tes cours et si t'as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas!!

J'ai su plus tard qu'elle s'appelait Kitty et je me suis souvenu d'elle, elle l'avait empêché de me cogner au tout début, elle n'a jamais eu peur de lui et s'ne est toujours soucié...il a été surpris et a accepté son aide, il passe beaucoup de temps ensemble maintenant, je le taquine souvent avec ça mais il râle et ça me fait rire!!!

Un jour, en revanche, je me suis rendu compte que sa plus grande blessure n'était pas guérie quand il s'est retrouvé en face de son frère à la sortie, il était là, à le fixer, il ne bougeait pas et avant même qu'il ai pu prononcer un mot, Winry avait pris la main de Al et ils étaient partis...Ed s'est alors retourner vers moi et m'a dit un vague "pas grave"

Mais sur toute la route, il ne m'a pas dit un mot, il avait la tête baissée et quant nous sommes rentrés, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et je ne l'ai pas vu un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux brillants...je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, j'ai ouvert mes bras et il s'y est réfugié, pleurant silencieusement...et ça me fait mal au coeur car il se sent encore si seul...

Le lendemain, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé et c'est comme ça...

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de repos,je profite pour travailler sur le pc, j'ai plein de travail en retard, entre les sorties et m'occuper d'Edward, ça ne me laisse plus beaucoup de temps...et comme il est pas là, je bosse comme un dingue...

J'entend la porte s'ouvrir et regarde l'heure, déjà 16h45, je me penche en arrière pour m'étirer et de là j'ai une vue sur la porte et je bloque...il est là, appuyé contre la porte, le visage grave...

- Edward!!! ça ne va pas!!!

Il relève la tête et me regarde toujours avec les sourcils froncés

- Rien de très grave...

Mouai, je ne suis pas convaincue, je me lève, prend une chaise du salon et la pose derrière le canapé où il s'est assis

- Tu veux pas m'en parler, à voir ta tête, ça a l'air d'être grave!!

Il soupire et s'avachi encore plus dans le fauteuil, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et laisse retomber mollement son ras à côté de lui...pas de réponse...je lui mumure alors un "hé" et pose ma main sur sa tête...

- C'est Kitty...j'devais réviser avec elle cet après-midi et c'est ce qu'on faisait jusqu'à ce que , sans raiso apparente, elle s'est levé, s'est assise à côté de moi, m'a pris par la nuque et m'a embrassé...

J'écarquille les yeux et soudainement, j'ai presque envie de rire parce que je m'attendais à quelque chose beaucoup plus grave mais non...il fait une tête de déterrré quand une fille mignonne comme tout lui fait des avances, c'est le monde à l'envers!!!

- et où est le problème Ed, tu lui plais, elle tente un approche, c'est courageux de sa part!!!

Il veut pour protester mais je le coupe de nouveau...

- de toute évidence, elle veut sortir avec toi!! comment t'as réagi, tu lui as dit quoi??

Encore un soupir, il baisse la tête...long moment de silence...j'ai beaucoup de patience mais là, ça devient long!!!! puis il murmure qu'il lui adit non tellement bas que j'ai du mal à l'entendre...je lui demande de répéter...ce qu'il fait...je ne comprends pas et luid emande pourquoi il l'a repoussé...

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi...

Il parle toujours d'une voix très basse comme si il aimerait que je lui foute la paix mais non, y'a pas moyen, je veux savoir!!!...je lui émet un son qui veut dire que je veux savoir et il se lève...sur le coup je suis surpris de le voir se lever si rapidement mais le reste me surprend davantage...

Il fait le tour du canapé, se met en face de moi et sans prévenir, il s'asseoit à califourchon sur moi et entoure ses bras autour de mon cou...je ne bouge plus...complètement paralysé par ce qui est en train de se passer...je e vois que ses yeux dans les miens, ses yeux dont je vois quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais voulu voir...sa tête s'approche et je commence à être pris de panique, il détourne cependant cette dernière et arrive à mon oreille et chuchote ces mots qui fait que mon coeur s'emballe..

- ce n'est pas elle que je veux...c'est toi...je l'ai compris seulement tout à l'heure...tu voulais savoir...j'ai des sentiments pour toi...

Je suis complètement incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, je suis seulement en train d'analyser ce qu'il vient de me dire...je suis tellement perdu que je ne le sens même pas se relever et s'en aller, ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme que je sursaute et reprend mon souffle...

Je lève la main et vois qu'elle tremble...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...je suis complètement chambouler et n'arrive pas à me calmer...

D'un geste quasi mécanique, je m'empare de mon téléphone et fait le premier numéro qui me passe par la tête...au bout de la troisième sonnerie, on décroche...

_- Allo!!!_

- Riz'...c'est moi...

_- Roy, ça va?? t'as une petite voix!!!!_

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que ma voix était cassée, je me dirige vers la cuisine et avale un grand verre d'eau, je regarde de nouveau ma main, les tremblements n'ont pas cessé et je la serre de rage

- Faut que je te parle, c'est urgent!!!

Et je raccroche puis sans faire de bruit, j'écris un mot comme quoi je m'absente un instant et sort...j'arrive dans notre bar et la voit qui est déjà là et en me voyant, elle arrive vers moi en courant

- tu m'as fait peur, j'suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu!!! qu'est-ce qui se passe?? c'est Edward, il s'est passé quelque chose??!!

- On peut dire ça comme ça...

On s'asseoit et je lui raconte tout, elle m'écoute sans rien dire, les mains en dessous de son menton et elle fixe sa tasse de café...une fois fini mon récit, je la regarde et voit à ses yeux qu'elle est surprise...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me douter que ça allait se passer comme ça mais je ne savais pas qui de vous deux allait flancher le premier...

Je sais ce qu'elle veut dire...je ne suis même pas surpris mais elle ne m'aide pas beaucoup...

- Je fais quoi moi maintenant, je veux pas lui faire de mal...

Elle me sourit, toujours ce sourire qui réchauffe le coeur mais qui cache quelque chose d'autre, elle me fait toujourd des coups tordus en plus...

- pourquoi tu lui en ferais puisque c'est réciproque Roy!!

Je me mets à tousser sous la surprise mais elle a l'air tellement sérieuse et je me met à réfléchir, j'ai l'impression d'y avoir pensé pendant des minutes entières alors que ça ne fait qu'un seconde d'écoulée

- Même si tu as raison...je ne peux pas et tu sais pourquoi...alors quoiqu'il arrive, il va en souffrir et je ne veux pas qu'il sombre de nouveau...

- Tu tiens vraiment à lui...ça se voit et ça se sent...

oui, je tiens à lui mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi je tenais à lui...c'était naturel pour moi mais faut me rendre à l'évidence maintenant...mon coeur s'est bel et bien emballé quand il m'a dit tout ça...ce n'est une chose qu'on oublie comme ça, c'est ce genre de détail qui remet tout en question!!!

- faut que tu lui dises Roy et le plus vite possible...même s'il doit en souffrir, vaut mieux la savoir par toi que par quelqu'un d'autre!!!

Je sais qu'elle a raison mais si je lui dit, je risque de le perdre, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais aucun lien avec lui!!!! je fini alors mon café et en la remerciant, je retourne chez moi...sur la route, je réfléchis à beaucoup de choses mais à chaque fois, ça ma rattache à ce que Riza m'a dit...je tiens trop à lui, plus que je ne devrais...l'histoire doit-elle toujours se répéter?!

J'ouvre doucement la porte sans faire de bruit, le soleil s'ets déjà couché mais je vois qu'il n'est toujours pas sorti de sa chambre et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirige vers cette dernière...

Je l'ouvre lentement et le vois allongé, les bras croisés sur ses yeux, je sais qu'il ne dort pas et qu'il m'a entendu...je m'avance et finis par m'asseoir à côté de lui, ne le voyant toujours pas réagir, je me tourne vers lui et lui enlève les bras qui m'empêchent de voir ses yeux...

Il ne me regarde pas, il regarde la plafond, mais je vois qu'il est crispé...je me penche alors sur lui et pose mes mains sur le matelas, de chaque côté de son visage pour être pile poil en face des yeux...je vois qu'il a du mal à supporter mon regard et qu'il va craquer, ce n'est qu'une question de seconde...

Je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et délicatement je descend vers son visage pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes...

La seconde d'après, je sens qu'il me répond et noue ses bras autour de mon cou comme pour me garder le plus longtemps possible aurpès de lui mais je m'écarte à regret de lui et lui caresse le visage tendrement...

- Je suis désolé Ed...j'ai mis du temps à comprendre...c'est difficile de comprendre les sentiments surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de nous-même...

Il me sourit, mais tandis que je continue de le fixer, je dois faire ce pourquoi je suis venu...je l'embrasse une seconde fois mais un léger baiser avant de prendre la parole...

- Il faut que je te parles...

_**À suivre...**_

houlàlà c'est trop mignon la scène de la fin, mon sourire grandissait au fur et à mesure que je tapais!!!

alors d'après vous, c'es quoi ce que Roy veut dire, c'est quoi son secret mais en tout cas, c'est peut-être pas ce à quoi vous vous attendez!!!!

j'attend vos impressions pour ce chapitre, le prochain sera le dernier!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: bonheur

**Auteur**: The Disturbed AngeL

**Série:** Fullmetal alchemist

**Genre:** Choupinet!!

**Disclaimer:** bouhouhou, j'en ai même pas un pour moi!!!!

**réusmé:** bon, je crois que c'est plus la peine de mettre la résumé, vous connaissez l'histoire!!!

Alors alors, non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui a repris mon histoire, c'est toujours moi (anciennement Natanaelle) j'ai décidé de changer de pseudo!!! et là j'me sens mieux!!!!

Donc nous voilà pour l'ultime et dernière partie de ma fic qui aura quand même mis énormément de temps à être tapée, donc je m'excuse pour l'attente!!!

Spéciale Dédicace pour toi **BernieCalling**!!!! Je t'avais dit que je la finirais!!!! c'est mon cadeau pour toi!!!!

Merci énormément à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi et merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!!!

**CHAPITRE VII**

"il faut que je te parles"

Une phrase lourde de conséquence...

Une phrase qui par son intonation me fait froid dans le dos...

Une phrase qui me ramène des semaines en arrière...

Tout me revient en mémoire en un seul bloc tandis qu'il est là toujours au dessus de moie t qu'il me fixe de ses yeux noirs...

Ses yeux que j'aime tant...et qu'il y a peu de temps, je ne pouvais pas encadrer...

c'est ironique dans un sens...

j'ai été surpris le jour où il m'a dit que je pouvais vivre chez lui le temps que je voulais, il savait que je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où allait, je m'étais embrouillé avec mon frère, avec winry, mamie, et même avec Envy...

Je n'avais pas non plus assez d'argent pour dormir à l'hôtel...

je ne pouvais pas refuser...

Vivre avec un prof, c'est bizarre, parce qu'il y a des moments, c'est comme s'il ne vous voyait pas, comme s'il est dans son monde...j'était prêt à croire qu'ils avaient tous un grain à l'éducation nationale...

Quand on se remémore tout ça, on a presque une grimace de dégoût mais après les bons souvenirs nous reviennent en mémoire et on sourit bêtement...

Je sais que j'ai changé, je ne suis plus vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais, je le sens au fond de moi, je sais que je dois l'en remercier parce que son côté mère poule m'a sauvé en quelque sorte...

Je dois aussi remercier kitty, la seule personne qui m'aura fait face depuis le début, la seule personne de mon âge qui se fait un minimum de souci pour moi...et puis, grâce à elle, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses...en particulier, sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi...Je te regarde toujours penché sur moi...et je me demande comment est-ce arrivé...je ne me suis rendu compte de rien...

Peut-être que ces sentiments avaient toujours été en moi depuis le début...peut-être depuis le moment où nos yeux se sont croisés...peut-être que ce n'était pas de la haine que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là mais du désir...le désir de t'avoir pour moi seul...et ce désir a commencé à me faire peur au point de ne plus vouloir être en face de toi...

Je ne sais pas...et ne saurais probablement jamais...ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu le courage de te les montrer ces sentiments et que tu y as répondu..j'étais pourtant persuadé que je faisais fausse route, que les gamins ne t'intéressaient pas...

J'étais heureux il y a une seconde de ça...je ne le suis plus parce que j'attends ce que tu as à me dire...

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a??

je le regarde se redresser et se mettre debout face à moi, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste très lent...

- Je pensais t'en parler dans quelques jours mais...disons que ce soir, les choses ont complètement changé entre nous et je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas te mettre au courant...

Je me suis aussi redressé sur mes coudes, le regardant de mon air perplexe...il se rasseoit, je crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire en cet instant...

- il y a deux semaines, j'ai reçu un appel...de mon ancien boulot, me demandant si je voulais revenir...que mes compétences étaient demandées...

Attends, attends, où il veut en venir là??!!! c'était quoi son ancien boulot, j'suis pas au courant moi, il ne m'en a pas parlé de ce boulot...le seul qu'il ait fait avant de devenir prof...c'était...

- Quoi!!!! Me dis pas que l'armée t'a demandé de revenir!!!!

Il acquiesce silencieusement, ne me lâchant pas des yeux et la peur commence petit à petit à me paralyser car son silence ne me dit rien de bon...je lui demande d'une toute petite voix ce qu'il leur a répondu...pas de réponse...

Tout est clair...

- Tu as accepté...hein...c'est ça...

- Écoute Ed...je...c'était pas prévu...enfin je veux dire nous deux...j'étais persuadé que t'allais te mettre avec Kitty moi!!! ça m'aurait facilité les choses...

J'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens t'entendre...

- Faciliter les choses!!!! c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire!!!! j'suis donc un boulet pour toi...tout à l'heure, c'était juste pour t'amuser un peu...tu penses que ce que je ressens, c'est un juste un amour de lycéen, de midinette!!!!!!!!

Je me suis mis debout et j'ai commencé à lui parler en faisant de grands gestes, je suis énervé...très énervé...ah j'y crois pas...tout ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, c'était juste pour me rassurer et après me planter un couteau dans le dos, il me prend vraiment pour un imbécile ou quoi!!!

- T'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire Ed!!! j'étais prêt à partir sans aucun regret parce que je savais que toi, tu t'en serais sorti à ta manière!!! mais maintenant, y'a une chose en plus à prendre en considération...j'ai... c'est encore confus en moi, tu viens, tu me dis que t'as des sentiments pour moi et tu me laisses en plan...tu remet en cause tous mes projets parce que j'étais pas censé ressentir moi aussi quelque chose...tu peux comprendre ça!!!

Il se rasseoit en soufflant tandis que je reste debout à le regarder, mes gestes restent en suspense tandis que je sens quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de moi, je commence à trembler sans pouvoir m'en empêcher ce qui le fait relever la tête et me regarder...il ouvre grands les yeux tandis que je sens mon regard se troubler et que je laisse mes larmes sortir sans vouloir les retenir...

- Et moi..tu peux comprendre que j'en ai marre...que je voudrais maintenant pouvoir te regarder sans être obligé de souffrir à ce point...

Je plaque ma main sur mes yeux, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans un état de faiblesse mais il en profite pour me prendre dans ses bras sans mon consentement...il me serre fort contre lui et passe sa main dans mes cheveux alors que je n'ai pas changé de position...

- Tu es bien la dernière personne au monde que je veux voir souffrir...je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière...

Je le pousse sans ménagement, et me dirige vers mon armoire pour en sortir un grand sac sous ses yeux étonnés...je ne peux pas rester ici...je ne peux pas rester ici et le regarder tous les jours en sachant que demain, dans une semaine ou un mois, il sera loin de moi et que je ne suis pas assez important à ses yeux pour l'empêcher de partir...

- qu'est-ce que tu fais??

- Ta décision est prise, alors je pense qu'on a plus rien à se dire...

Il me demande de ne pas faire ça mais pense-t-il un peu à moi en cet instant...pour la première fois de ma vie, je viens de penser que j'aime vraiment cette personne...et que c'est voué à l'échec...il ne m'aimera jamais vraiment...pas aussi fort que moi...pas assez pour lui donner une raison de rester...

- Il faut que tu comprennes que ma motivation pour retourner dans l'armée, c'est d'essayer de faire bouger les choses, de faire en sorte que tu puisse vivre heureux dans un monde sans problème...c'est mon unique but!!!

Je m'approche de la porte et pose ma main sur la poignet avant de me retourner sur lui qui est toujours de dos par rapport à moi...

- Il y a encore cinq minute, j'étais heureux parce que tu étais avec moi et ça me suffisait...

J'ouvre la porte et la referme sans un bruit...je traverse l'appartement sans le regarder..je ne veux pas de ces souvenirs qui vont me torturer l'esprit un bon moment...je veux effacer ces dernières semaines de ma mémoire...Je pose le double des clès sur le meuble de l'entrée et sors...avant de finir par m'effondrer par terre derrière la porte, avec une respiration qui se fait difficile car une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge tandis que mon corps est pris de tremblement...mon coeur me fait mal...mais il faut que je me relève et je dois fuir cet endroit...

Par la suite, j'ai finalement demandé à Kitty de m'héberger et malgré ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle m'a accueilli à bras ouvert et ça m'a fait du bien d'être avec une amie...on a passé des nuits entières à parler, il m'a fallu quelques jours pour lui avouer enfin la raison de mon refus de sortir avec elle...je croyais sincèrement qu'elle allait mal le prendre mais non...elle m'a juste sourit...

Pourtant, une nuit, j'ai fais une bêtise...j'ai fais un rêve où j'étais avec Roy et à la fin, il s'éloignait de moi et j'avais beau hurler, aucun son de sortait de ma bouche...je voulais courir mais mes jambes ne voulaient pas bouger, j'étais condamné à le voir s'en aller loin de moi...

Quand je me suis réveillé, Kitty était à mes côtés, à essayer de me réveiller car mes cris l'avaient réveillés...j'étais tellement sous le choc de ce rêve que je me suis écroulé dans ces bras en pleurant, en m'aggripant à elle comme si elle pouvait m'enlever cette douleur...elle m'a relevé le visage et essuyé mes larmes, je sais bien qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais vulnérable mais je l'ai laissé faire, je l'ai laissé m'embrasser...peut-être qu'au fond, j'avais besoin de me sentir aimer moi aussi...et cette nuit-là...nous avons fait l'amour...(**1)**

le lendemain, j'étais assez gêné mais elle non, elle était heureuse au contraire, je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'elle m'a dit:

- Je suis contente par que tu m'as aimé...même si ce n'était qu'une nuit...tu m'as quand même aimé...

Aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, nos rapports n'ont pas changé, ils se sont même amplifiés, nous étions les meillerus amis du monde, elle m'a obligé à chnager ma façon de m'habiller, elle trouvait que j'étais bien en jean avec des pulls cintrés ou des chemises, je l'ai laissé faire aussi quand elle a voulu me voir les cheveux détachés ou avec une queue de cheval...

J'en avais presque fini par oublier mes sentiments pour Roy...je dis bien presque...

Les cours sont finis et je me dépêche de sortir pour fumer ma clope, je tiens ma veste à la main parce qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui, je vois tout le monde qui commence à parler en montrant du doigt la route devant le lycée, je me risque alors à jeter un oeil **(2)** et je sens au même moment mon coeur qui fait un bond dans ma poirtrine...cet uniforme...ces cheveux...ces yeux...

j'en lâche ma cigarette tandis que je vois la personne sortir de la voiture et s'avancer vers moi, ancrant ses yeux dans les miens...il arrive à ma hauteur, et sans m'en rendre compte, je serre fort ma veste...j'ai le souffle encore une fois court...

- Edward...

Je le trouve impressionnant dans cet uniforme, son regard n'est plus le même...peut-être parce que ses subordonnés l'attendent et qu'il ne veut pas être vu en train de sourire...mais sans que je m'y attendre, il tend la main pour remettre une de mes mêches de cheveux derrière mon oreille

- Il ont poussé tes cheveux...

Je plaque ma main derrière ma tête pour les tâter et oui, ils ont poussé...cela fait donc si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu?? je n'arrive pas à y croire et maintenant que je le regarde vraiment, je le trouve terriblement beau dans cet uniforme **(3)** je ne pense plus à Kitty qui a du me voir à la sortie, je pense qu'elle a du comprendre, j'espère seulement que cela ne l'a pas blessé de voir qu'à partir de l'instant où il pose ses yeux sur moi, rien d'autre ne compte

- tu as changé de look aussi...

sa voix me ramène à la réalité et je me mets à bafouiller un truc incompréhensible comme quoi c'est Kitty qui m'a obligé à changer de vêtements parce qu'elle trouvait que ça me mettait en valeur...

-...et elle a eu raison, le noir faisait ressortir la beauté de tes yeux mais la chemise blanche remplit aussi ce rôle à merveille...en te voyant , je me demande comment j'ai pu te laisser...

J'ouvre en grands les yeux, j'ai rêvé où il vient de me dire qu'il regrette d'être parti...non non non...me fais pas ça, pas maintenant, pas quand je commence enfin à t'oublier!!! j'entends une voix s'élever derrière lui qui lui demande de repartir, je reconnais la voix de Riza et je me penche sur le côté pour voir que c'est bien elle et je ne suis même pas étonné..elle continue de veiller sur lui...

- Bon je vais y aller...normalement, je ne devrais même pas être là mais...je voulais te revoir...

- Tu m'as manqué!!

c'est sorti tout seul comme si ma bouche ne m'appartenait plus et je me surprend à rester là en attendant ce qu'il va dire mais il ne fait que me sourire avant de se retourner et de s'en aller...

Un battement de mon coeur frappe dans ma poitrine, puis un deuxième...un troisième...de plus en plus fort...un sentiment de panique m'envahit alors que je le regarde s'éloigner encore une fois de moi...je regarde autour de moi et voit tous les élèves qui me regardent moi et lui...mon sang ne fait alors qu'un tour...

- ROY!!!!

je le vois se retourner d'un coup tandis que je lâche ma veste, mon sac par terre et que je cours vers lui pour finir dans ses bras...enroulant les miens autour de son corps et en posant ma tête contre son torse...

- me laisses pas encore...s'il te plaît...je t'aimes toujours...

Je lui dis ça alors que je ne lui avait jamais dit auparavant et ça me fait encore plus mal de le dire à haute voix...je sens ses bras se refermer autour de mes épaules...sa tête vient se nicher au creux de mon cou tandis qu'il me serre de plus en plus fort...je pense que l'on avait tous les deux besoin de son contact et ça ne nous suffit pas...

- Si tu savais ce que j'avais besoin de t'entendre le dire Ed...si tu savais à quel point je suis fou de toi moi aussi...la distance m'a fait m'en rendre compte...je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour repartir...

- Tu vas faire comme moi...continuer...même si ça fait mal...

Encore une fois, je me surprend à dire ça, j'aurais du normalement dire quelque chose qui l'aurait fait rester, lui dire tellement de fois que je l'aime qu'il aurait du abandonner l'armée...mais non...je pense que tout simplement, il faut que j'arrête de me montrer égoïste...

Il me relève alors la tête en plaçant ses mains sur mon visage et m'embrasse fougueusement devant tout le monde, mon coeur s'est arrêté et des milliers de frissons me parcourent le corps si bien que j'ai à peine le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il me relâche et sous une caresse sur ma joue, il s'en va...

Mes jambes ne me tenant plus, je tombe à terre, réalisant qu'il n'y a plus de voitures devant moi, je n'ai rien entendu...je n'ai rien vu...c'était tellement irréel que maintenant...je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire...

Mes larmes dévalent mes joues, encore une fois, je me montre faible devant les autres mais alors que je pense être seul, je sens qu'on me pose ma veste sur mes épaules et en me retournant, je tombe sur la personne que je n'espérais plus...

- Al...

Il est là..devant moi...tenant aussi mon sac dans ses bras (enfin ma sacoche)...il a l'air assez gené car il ne me regarde pas franchement...

- tu ferais bien de te relever où tu vas finir par attraper froid!!!

Je me mets à sourire devant sa remarque, c'est sur que je avais attraper froid sur macadam et qu'il fait pratiquement 30°c au soleil!!! il me sourit aussi en retour et s'accroupit juste en face de moi...

- Ouai je ferais mieux de me taire des fois mais tu me connais!!!...heuuu...Ed...j'ai des excuses à te présenter, je sais que tu dois penser que c'est plutôt toi qui m'en doit mais non...j'ai jamais rien compris, j'ai jamais pensé une seule fois que ça devait être dur pour toi d'être responsable de moi à 9 ans, j'ai pas pensé que tu pouvais souffrir de cette situation...j'ai été égoïste...j'ai pas su voir derrière tes sourires, j'ai pas su voir qu'ils étaient faux...tout ce que je voyais c'est que tu t'occupais plus de moi mais...j'ai pas su voir ta souffrance, tu es celui qui en a le plus bavé dans l'histoire et encore aujourd'hui, tu payes le prix...il m'a suffit de te voir dans les bras de monsieur Mustang pour comprendre...ton coeur souffre encore...

Il passe alors une main sur mon visage pour essuyer la larme qui coulait le long de ma joue...tandis que je pleure, je me met aussi à rire avant de me jeter dans ses bras...je suis tellement heureux, mon frère, j'ai retrouvé mon frère!!!

- Bon les garçons, vous venez mamie nous attends!!!!

Je regarde winry derrière l'épaule de mon frère et elle aussi me sourit...je crois que les choses sont tout simplement en train de rentrer dans l'ordre, demain j'irais chercher mes affaire chez Kitty, je la présenterais à mon frère comme étant ma meilleure amie...mais là maintenant, je savoure le bonheur d'être avec mon frère, j'ai passé mon bras autour de ses épaules et je ris...comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps...mon bonheur est presque total!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Colonel Mustang, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de dormir!!!

Je sursaute!!!! Riza!!!!!! je te hais comme je n'ai jamais haïs personne...j'aurais jamais du accepter que tu reviennes avec moi mais avais-je le choix...quelle question!!!

J'ai jamais un moment de répit avec elle, je préferais avant, quand j'étais sur le terrain, là, je fais que de l'administratif à longueur de journée et comme signer des papiers est pas très fatiguant...mon esprit vagabonde souvent loin derrière ces collines...

Dans ces moment-là, un long soupire sort de ma bouche mais bon...j'entend qu'on frappe à ma porte et d'un ton autoritaire, j'autorise à entrer et voit la tête de mon subordonné Havoc qui passe derrière la porte mais juste sa tête!!!

- Hey patron!! vous avez une nouvelle recrue qui vous attend , je la fait entrer??

ah oui j'oubliais, c'est aussi mon rôle de faire ça, prendre sous mon aile lesnovices, quoique je me demande bien ce qu'il lui a pris au nouveau de demander à venir dans ma section...tout le monde connaît sa réputation pourtant!!!

Je me lève de mon fauteuil pour accueillir le nouveau venu et mon regard croise celui doré d'un jeune homme qui se tient debout, sur le seuil...

- Bonjour colonel!!!

- Edward...mais...que...quoi...comment...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici???

Il sourit, cela fait presque 2 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et il a encore changé, il a gardé ses cheveux longs mais à une longueur résonnable, son visage ressemble de plus en plus à celui d'un adulte, seuls ses yeux reflètent toujours cette innocence qui lui est propre...

- Bah, un jour, quand j'étais encore au lycée, un de mes profs..très nul entre nous mais terriblement séduisant...m'a dit qu'il voulait s'engager pour changer la face du monde, qu'il voulait d'un monde où tout le monde serait heureux!!!

Je m'avance lentement vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres...et en croisant les bras...

- Un prof séduisant ça existe encore ça??!!

- il était vraiment pas mal...mais vous, je dois dire, vous l'êtes aussi, peut-être encore plus!!!

Il n'a pas bougé, il est toujours resté sur le seuil tandis que je pose ma main sur l'embrasure de la porte et m'approche de lui doucement jusqu'à ce que ma bouche arrive à hauteur de son oreille...

- et comment s'appelait-il ce..professeur...

- Colonel voyons, seriez-vous jaloux?? j'attends toujours vos ordres!!!

il a un soupçon de malice dans ses yeux ce qui m'encourage davantage à rentrer dans son jeu, son petit air mutin le rend encore plus beau qu'avant et je suis à la limite de pouvoir me contenir!! Je passe alors ma tête dans le couloir, je regarde à droite et à gauche mais il n'y a personne...

D'un geste je le tire dans mon bureau alors qu'il crie sous la surprise..je referme la porte et le plaque contre avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manquées...je le sens poser une main et sur ma nuque afin d'y exercer une pression pour accentuer notre baiser...cet échange est comme une décharge électrique autant pour lui que pour moi et nous nous séparons à bout de souffle...

Je replace ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de lui sourire...

- mes ordres...il faudra attendre un peu pour ça jeune homme...

- Ah bon et pourquoi ça Colonel Mustang...

Il a un façon de le dire qui me fait frissonner et tandis que je rapproche nos corps, je lui mumure tendrement à l'oreille..

- parce que je t'aime et que nous avons deux ans à rattraper...

- alors ça va...on a le temps...

Et dans le silence du moment, la voix de Ed se fait entendre...

" Maintenant, mon bonheur est total"

_**OWARI**_

**yatttaaaaaaaaaa** je l'ai fini ça y est, j'ai mis deux heures à l'écrire ce chapitre, je suis usée de chez usée!!!

Alors j'espère que ça vous aura plus, que cette fin est à peu près celle que vous espériez, même si c'est pas le cas, j'espère avoir ete à la hauteur de votre attente!!

ça a été dur de finir, surtout la dernière partie, je savais pas comment finir mais j'adore les voir comme ça ces deux-là!!!!

**1:** ça a été dur de faire en sorte qu'il y ait eu qque chose entre eux, cette phrase a été un vrai supplice à écrire, lol j'exagère!!

**2**: jeter un oeil, cette expression m'a toujours fait rire, imaginer Ed qui jette son oeil, mdrrrrrr

**3: **Roy en uniforme baveeeeeeeee trop beau!!!

Bon aller j'arrête avec mes bêtises!!!!! reviews s'vous plaît!!!!!


End file.
